Love Like a Rose
by Fallen Warrior Angel
Summary: Love is a powerful thing, yet sometimes even the strongest flower can lose it's petals. Freddy X OC
1. A Pattern

When you're a high school girl, especially a high-standard high school girl, everyone expects a pattern: good grades, good looks, popularity, cute boyfriend, homecoming queen, all that jazz. But that pattern was far from what Danielle "Dani" Silvers wanted. However, it was expected of her, since she was the most well-off student in Springwood High School; reason being her father, James Silvers, was the mayor of the town. To her dismay, her pattern seemed to be the same: good looks, good grades, popularity even though it was unwanted, and a cute boyfriend, who only dated her because he liked the popularity and the title of Mayor's daughter's boyfriend. Dani hated her life, and being a senior in high school seemed to make it a little brighter, but not that much. Sitting in medical science class didn't help the fact, either; her sapphire eyes stared lazily at the clock, time ticking away as slowly as possible. She tapped her pen on her notebook, which instead of notes, was filled with ideas for a story she had been writing. Her three favorite things to do were write, sing, and dance: she was the head of the school dance team, she was in the choir, she was apart of the school newspaper, and she also belonged to a troupe, something her parents didn't know about.

She had been writing this story for four years, the book probably over nine hundred pages long, filling up four single-subject college rule notebooks, and she wasn't done. It was about how a person's worst fears can come to haunt them and make them go insane. Her friends found it creepy, yet they also found it incredibly written, her Literature teacher suggested publishing it with the town library, while her friends said to wait until college applications and use it to get a scholarship. Dani was going to do just that: after school that day she had a meeting with the dean of her dream college, Millstone University, a place where the greatest creative minds are discovered. She had a long way to go, of course, since it was only the beginning of October, but applications had to be finished by the end of November, so she was ahead of the game.

Her teacher droned on about useless medical information while Dani continued writing, her mind drifting off into the psychotic area of her brain, digging up things she'd found on the Internet to create different sociopath instances for her characters.

"Miss Silvers?" her teacher called on her.

Dani looked up suddenly, "Yes Mrs. Pritchard?"

The woman sighed, "What is the medical term for bleeding out?"

Luckily, Dani knew this from her studies, "Exangunation," she looked back down to her note book and continued writing. She then remembered she had work, too: Dani was a teacher's aide at the Badham Preschool, and today was their field trip to the zoo. She smiled, her little brother went to the preschool, and whenever she was there he would cling to her like glue; but she was also happy that aside from the teacher, she wasn't going to be alone: the gardener, Fred Krueger, was going with them. Dani smiled to herself, she and Freddy were good friends, he was always there when she needed someone to talk to or just someone to listen to her rant. She also had to be honest, she found quite handsome: high cheekbones, piercing blue eyes, brown hair; he also had a much better personality than her dumb-as-dirt, lacrosse captain boyfriend, Christopher. Freddy was sweet, kind, funny, and understanding, and that was something she liked about him. The two of them would spend hours while the kids were in class just talking about random things; movies, music, flowers, school. The bell finally rang, and Dani sprung out of her seat, rushing to her locker to get her car keys and the other four notebooks of her story.

"Dani," her friend Sarah appeared behind her. Sarah had fire red hair and green eyes, her pale skin made her look like a leprechaun, but her curvy figure made all of the guys in the school want her.

The girl looked at her friend, sapphire locking with peridot, "Sarah, what's up?"

She smiled, "You comin' to the party tonight?"

Dani shook her head, a curly, blonde lock falling out from behind her ear, "Have too much stuff to do, sorry."

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Oh, come on! You're gonna miss out on the biggest senior party to write your creep story?"

Dani twinged, that was Sarah's way of calling her a freak, but Dani didn't give a shit, "No, I have stuff to do for my dad. I'm gonna be late for my interview," she walked past her friend and headed out of the school into the parking lot, unlocking her black Mercedes convertible and jumping into the car, turning the key in the ignition and her music blasting immediately. Dani backed up out of the lot and drove down the road, getting on the highway and heading towards Millstone University. She smiled, the top down and the wind blowing through her hair, her music blasting in her ears as she passed several cars, her sunglasses protecting her eyes from the autumn sun. One thing about Dani, she didn't get cold easily, so even in the fall she kept the top of her car down. Pulling into the guest entrance of the University she showed her appointment letter to the guard, who allowed her to pass through with no problem. Just as she was getting out of her car her cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Dani_," Freddy's voice came through the phone.

She smiled, "What did I tell you about calling me?"

He chuckled, "_Sorry, I just wanted to wish you good luck_."

Dani sighed, pushing her sunglasses up into her hair, "Thank you, Freddy. I'll see you later."

"_OK, you're brother says hi by the way_," he laughed, obviously with the kids.

She chuckled, walking up the steps, "Tell him I say hi, now I gotta go I'll be at the school in an hour," she hung up, opening the door and heading inside with a deep breath.

* * *

Freddy hung up the phone, a smile on his face. He always enjoyed talking to Dani, just the sound of her voice made him smile. She was the sweetest girl he'd ever met, she didn't act 18, and that was something he found very attractive. God he shouldn't have been thinking about her in that way, yet he couldn't help it; she was mesmerizing. Her eyes, her gold curls, her smile, her laugh, everything about her was angelic. Dani was brilliant, talented, and clever, she was great with the kids and she was a joy to spend time with. He felt one of the kids pull on the leg of his pants, it was Dani's little brother, Bradley.

"Was that Dani?" he asked, his wide, blue eyes staring up at Freddy.

The gardener smiled and nodded, "Yup, she's going to talk to the principal of her new school."

"I wanted to say hi!" he whined.

Freddy laughed, "I told her hi for ya, bud, now c'mon, let's go play with the other kids."

* * *

Dani sighed, walking out of the University a half hour later, smiling confidently. The dean had loved her notebooks, he loved her creativity and accuracy. He'd given her a letter of notice for her father to sign, and for the next four years of her life she was going to be a student at Millstone University. Dani turned her music up three notches louder as she drove to Badham Preschool, the smile on her face was wide and joyous. She pulled into the small parking spaces provided, turning off her music when she saw the kids lined up by the small van.

"Mrs. Jones," Dani walked up, her purse slung over her arm.

She smiled, "Dani! How was your interview?"

The teenager smirked widely, "Well it looks like I'm going to Millstone!"

"Congratulations!" Mrs. Jones hugged her, "We're just waiting for Freddy to get some water bottles for the kids."

Dani nodded, "I'll go help," she put her purse on the passenger's seat in the van and went inside, finding Freddy in the storage room, his head stuck into the closet. She smirked evily, taking his hat from his head and putting on her own.

Freddy turned around quickly, stopping with a smile when he saw it was Dani, "Well look at you, all spiffy."

She laughed, "You need help?"

He nodded with a chuckle, "Sure," he held his arms out, awaiting his usual hug.

Dani walked forward and embraced him, she was only 5'4 3/4" and he was 5'5 1/2" so there wasn't much strain on either of them, "I got it."

Freddy looked at her, smiling wider, "You got in?"

She nodded, "Yep! My dad just has to sign the letter of notice and next September I'm off to Millstone."

He laughed, "That's _great_!" he hugged her again, "I'm happy for you, Dani!"

Dani sighed, hugging him tighter, "I couldn't have done it without you, Freddy," it was true; he was the one who'd convinced her to try, she hadn't thought she could do it, she didn't believe in her talents. Freddy had been the one to tell her otherwise.

"Anytime, angel," he smiled, his nickname for her only used when they were alone.

She looked at him, "You haven't called me that in a while," in truth she liked it when he called her that, it made her feel cared about. Christopher's nicknames for her were common: bitch, whore, slut, ya know, _nice_ boyfriend nicknames.

Freddy smirked, rubbing the back of his neck, "I know, I haven't gotten the chance."

Dani looked at her watch, "We gotta go," she got a case of water from the storage closet and propped it on her shoulder, smiling at him, "After you."

The two of them walked out to the parking lot, the kids getting impatient.

"I wanna sit with Dani!"

"No I wanna sit with Dani!"

"No I do!"

Dani laughed, all of the kids were arguing who was sitting with her, "OK guys how about this: Freddy and I will both sit in the back with you guys."

They cheered, Bradley running to his big sister and jumping into her arms, "Dani!"

She smiled, "Hey buddy, c'mon let's get in the van guys! Leave the back seat empty for Freddy and me!" she put him down, looking at Freddy with a laugh, "What?"

He shook his head, "Nothin', it's just crazy how much they love you."

Dani laughed, running her fingers through her hair, "They love you, too."

Freddy took the case of water and put it on the floor in front of the passenger's seat, taking Dani's purse from the seat as Mrs. Jones got into the driver's seat. Dani got in the van first, Freddy after her and shutting the door behind him, the two of them walking to the back seat, Dani sitting by the window.

The man smiled, handing her the bag, "Your purse."

She looked at him and sighed, "Thank you," she pulled out a package of gum and ate a piece, offering it to him, "Want some?"

Freddy shrugged, "Why not?" he took a piece of the gum and ate it, the fruity taste of watermelon filling his mouth.

Dani leaned her head back, closing her eyes, "I got no sleep last night."

"Why?" he asked, looking at her, obviously concerned.

She looked at him, her eyes showing him he should already know, "Three guesses who and the first two don't count."

Freddy stiffened, "Chris?"

Dani nodded in dismay, "He's getting worse."

"With what?" the man asked, his piercing eyes seemed to grow angrier.

"The drinking, the drugs...the _wanting_ to have, ya know," she didn't want to say 'sex' in front of the kids.

Freddy went stiff, his jaw jumping to say something, "And what have you done?"

Dani looked at him, shocked that he was so concerned, "I tell him no, and he gets angry. Because he's so high and drunk he...he gets a temper."

Now Freddy was angry, "Has he hit you?"

She didn't answer him, looking out the window.

"Dani, has he hit you?" Freddy asked again.

What Dani hadn't realized was turning away from him gave him a perfect view of the large bruise on her shoulder, one of many on her body. She winced when she felt his fingers lightly touch the discolored skin, "Dani..." he sighed, sadness in his voice.

Her eyes looked back at him, brimming with tears, "Please don't say anything, don't do anything."

Freddy merely put his arm gently around her shoulders, allowing her to rest her head under the crook of his neck; it wasn't something she'd done before, nor was she expecting it, but for some reason, to her it felt _right_. Dani closed her eyes, breathing in the soft scent of autumn leaves and marigolds off of his shirt, the ride to the zoo was going to be another hour, so making a quick decision, she dozed off.

The gardener looked down to see she'd fallen asleep, that one stubborn curl hanging in her face. He smiled, tucking it behind her ear; how could such a wonderful person be put through so much pain? He knew there were more bruises, just by the way she carried herself he knew something was wrong, but he hadn't wanted to say anything. Freddy put his head back, tipping his hat over his eyes and drifting off to sleep for the rest of the trip.

**AN: Please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. The Zoo

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ELEMENTS OF RAPE!**

Dani opened her eyes to find that they were just pulling into the parking lot of the zoo, Freddy was awake and looking down at her with a smile on his face, "Rise and shine, angel."

She sat up, his arm still around her as she stretched her back, the black Billabong T-shirt she was wearing clinging tighter to her chest for only a moment, "Was I asleep the entire time?"

He nodded, "Yup, you really needed the sleep. It's why I didn't wake you."

Dani smiled at him, "Thank you," the two of them got out of the van after the kids, Bradley immediately taking hold of Dani's hand.

"Freddy said you couldn't be _bothowed_ during the ride," his eyes showed he was upset.

She sighed, picking up her little brother, "I couldn't be _bothered_ buddy because I fell asleep."

Freddy chuckled, "That's right, pal, your sister needed to rest."

Bradley put his head on Dani's shoulder, "Night-night."

The girl laughed, "Oh no you don't ya little rascal!" she tickled him, causing him to laugh hysterically, "You don't wanna miss the animals do you?"

He jumped down, rushing off to the group of kids, Dani and Freddy lingering behind.

"So where did all of these come from?" Freddy questioned, obviously referring to the bruises.

Dani looked at him, "Chris."

He stared at her, "Not your dad?"

She stopped walking, shocked at what he'd just said, "Freddy do you honestly think my dad you abuse me?"

Freddy's shoulders slumped, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to accuse."

Dani walked over to him, placing her hand on his cheek, "You're just being protective of me, and I'm greatful," without even thinking she kissed his cheek, staring in embarrassment at what she'd just done.

His cheeks turned red, smiling softly as they continued walking, the two of them silently conversing, always keeping an eye on the group. A group that Dani didn't notice, however, was the Springwood High Lacrosse team, and they were walking towards them. Freddy smiled at her, "You alright?"

She looked at him and nodded, smiling in return, "Yeah, I'm fine," she wrapped her arm around his waist, his arm going around her shoulder; she could get used to that. Suddenly she stopped, her eyes going wide and her body stiffening.

"DANI!"

Dani's mouth hung open slightly, "Oh shit."

Freddy looked at her, "What's wrong?"

"DANI! WHAT I DON'T GET A HELLO!" Christopher yelled, strutting over to her like some sort of gangster-wannabe.

Dani felt Freddy's arm around her shoulders tighten, she tightened her arm, forcing him to look at her, 'Don't say a word' she mouthed.

His piercing eyes merely blinked at her, staring back at the boy who was coming over to them.

"Hey sexy!" he took Dani's other arm and pulled her towards him, trying to give her a kiss.

Dani pushed him away, "Ugh! You smell like vodka!"

Christopher held up his water bottle, obviously not filled with water, "Want some?"

"No!" she pulled away from him, "I'm working!"

He nodded, "Yeah, I can see that," he looked at Freddy, "and who are you?"

Dani looked at Freddy, "Just go to the kids, Mrs. Jones may need help."

Freddy didn't move, he merely stared at Christopher angrily.

The lacrosse team had come over, all of them either drunk or high as kites. Christopher chuckled, "Dude, you retarted or somethin'? I asked your name."

Dani held her shoulders in disgust as Christopher put his arm around her waist and grabbed her ass, "His name's Freddy, and he's not retarted."

"Then he can answer for himself, can't you, Freddy?" Christopher smacked Dani's ass, causing Dani to wince, and making Freddy clench his teeth.

"Freddy just go," she told him, her eyes pleading for him to leave.

Freddy said nothing, he continued to stare at Christopher until finally he walked away, giving Dani a saddened glance as he walked over to the group.

Dani turned to the guys who were laughing, "You need to get lost."

Christopher grabbed her, "Not before I get a little action," he began pulling her over to the men's bathroom, his hand over her mouth.

She struggled against him, his friends grabbing her arms as they brought her into the restroom, locking the door behind them.

He shoved her to the ground, making her kneel, "Is that guy out there your pimp or somethin'? Huh bitch? You fuck him and not me!"

Dani stared up at him, tears in her eyes, "Chris, stop."

_Thwack_, his hand came in contact with her cheek, "Shut up and open your mouth!" he unzipped his pants.

She gulped, swallowing back tears, "Please...no."

He pulled her face to his hips, thrusting himself into her mouth. Dani could do nothing but cry, she felt disgusted and mortified at the same time, all of his friends watching and laughing.

* * *

Freddy was worried, he'd seen the group disappear with Dani nowhere to be found. Mrs. Jones said she wasn't in the women's restroom and the men's was locked, something that made him very suspicious and angry. He strode over to the bathroom, rattling the doorknob, finding it locked, but he heard laughing inside, the voices of the lacrosse team...and he heard someone crying: Dani. Freddy boiled with rage, ramming the door with his shoulder, "Open this door!"

"_Get lost asshole!_" one of the guys yelled back.

Freddy slammed his shoulder against the door once more, hearing the laughter subside, and the lock click open. One by one the lacrosse team boys pushed past him, Christopher the last one to exit. Feddy slammed his arm in front of the boy, stopping him from passing; now Christopher was 6'1", towering over Freddy, but the man was terrifying nonetheless to Christopher, "Where's Dani?"

Christopher chuckled nervously, "She's all yours man, I'm done with that slut," he rezipped his pants and walked away.

The gardener rushed into the restroom, finding Dani curled up in herself on the floor crying, "Dani," he rushed over to her, helping her to sit.

All Dani did was sob, clinging to Freddy tightly, "H-H-He," she choked, unable to speak.

"I know," was all he could say, tears of anger rolling down his own cheeks; the little shit would pay for what he did to her. Freddy coddled her gently, smoothing her hair back and hugging her close to his chest.

She just wanted to stay in his arms, where she felt safe, but on the bathroom floor of the men's room seemed the wrong place. With Freddy's help she stood, the two of them walking out of the restroom to the group. Mrs. Jones rushed over, "What happened?"

Dani shook her head, "I'm just gonna go wait in the van, Mrs. Jones," she smiled weakly at Freddy, "thank you."

He nodded, obviously still upset at what had happened to her, "I'll walk you back," the two of them left the zoo and headed back to the van.

"You should head back, the kids will want you there," Dani said, getting into the van.

Freddy took her hand gently, "Are you alright?"

She looked at him, "Do I look alright?"

"No, that's why I'm worried about you," he stated kindly.

"My boyfriend got drunk and just forced me to give him a blowjob in front of all his friends, what do you think, Freddy?" she felt the hot tears sting her eyes, "Every guy I've dated has practically done the same thing."

"Rape you?" Freddy questioned sharply, he was angry that she was so upset.

Dani shook her head, "No, they've either tried to or have just broken up with me because I wouldn't. Christopher just took it to a whole different level of disgustingness," she sat down on the edge of the closest seat to the car door, tears rolling down your face, "Why can't there be more guys like you?"

He sat down next to her, "I'm not perfect, angel."

"You're sweet, funny, kind, gentle, and all-around wonderful to spend time with," she explained, the smile on her face showed she meant it.

Freddy wasn't thinking, or maybe he was, but at that moment something inside him just couldn't control itself anymore; he pressed his lips to hers gently, chastely, expecting her to pull away and punch him in the face...but she didn't. Instead, she relaxed and kissed him deeper, bringing her hand around his neck. Freddy put his hands on her waist, stroking lightly, she was still crying, the tears wet on her cheeks.

Dani had never been kissed so lovingly before in her life, she liked it, a lot, especially coming from Freddy. She felt his hands on her waist and her heart just burst, tears rolling down her cheeks; he was too good to be true. Dani felt him pull away from her lips and kiss each of her eyes softly, "No more tears, angel," he whispered, hugging her tight.

She hugged him back, kissing just under his jaw, "OK."

Freddy sighed, breathing in the scent of apples and cinnamon from her hair, she was like a drug to him, and he wasn't letting her go. She had no idea, or maybe she did, that she belonged to him now, and he belonged to her. Dani looked at him and smiled, kissing his lips lightly, "You alright?"

He nodded, "Yeah, it's just...are you going to be OK with this?"

"With what?" she questioned.

"You and me," he was referring to the fact that he was a good seventeen years older than she was.

She nodded, "I'm fine with it, Freddy I..." he pressed a finger to her lips.

"Don't, if you say it you're going to find yourself completely and utterly lost," he kissed her nose, "just feel it."

"Do you?" Dani asked, feeling that she was prying her cheeks turned red, "Sorry."

Freddy smiled, "Does this answer your question?" he brought his lips to hers once more, kissing her passionately.

Dani wrapped her arms around him, practicaly falling back against the seat and pulling him with her. Her sapphire eyes looked up at him, the smile on his face was breathtaking, "Yeah. It does," she ran her hands under his shirt, feeling his smooth chest underneath her palms.

"Dani," he grabbed her wrists, "not here. Not like this."

She pouted, "Killjoy."

He chuckled, his face still serious, "I promise you, I will never do or say anything that will hurt you. I will never force you to do anything you don't want to, and I swear on my mother that I will never raise my hand to you."

Dani looked at him, "You mean that? Really?" her eyes sparkled like gemstones.

Freddy nodded, "Of course I do."

"That's honestly the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me," she smiled, sitting up when she saw the kids coming back, "oh, no," she laughed.

He looked at her, "What? What is it?"

Dani chuckled, "My mom must've given Bradley money," she saw her little brother carrying a stuffed animal lion and a bag of candy, "he's going to be hyper as shit."

Freddy chuckled, "He better share some of that with you."

"I don't want any," Dani laughed, getting into the back seat.

Bradley climbed into the van and ran to where Freddy and Dani were sitting, "Dani! Look what I got!"

She smiled, pulling him onto her lap, "That's so cool bud! But you can't eat all of that," she took the bag of candy and took out three pieces, "here, save the rest for home."

The little boy nodded, hugging his lion close, "Freddy how come you didn't come with us to the lion cage?"

Freddy smiled, "I'm sorry pal, I had to take care of your sister. What's his name?" he gestured to the lion.

Bradley smiled widely, "Sammy!"

Dani laughed, "Sammy the lion, I like it. Now go sit back where you were before," she kissed his cheek, letting him hop off of her lap before the van began to move.

Freddy smirked, "He's just like you ya know."

"He is not," she sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.

He smiled, "Sure he isn't," he placed his head on hers and closed his eyes, "you tired?"

Dani shook her head, "No, just nauseous."

Freddy sat up, looking at her, "Do you feel sick?"

She nodded, "But I'll be fine."

His forehead creased with worry, "Dani."

"I'm alright Freddy," she smiled, resting her head on his shoulder once more and kissing his cheek, falling asleep once more on the ride home.


	3. Poolside

The van pulled into the Badham Preschool parking lot, all of the parents waiting for their kids. Dani and Freddy got off the bus last, Bradley already in the back seat of Dani's convertible. She turned to Freddy and smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow."

He stopped her, "Uh listen, are you doing anything tonight? Watching Bradley?"

She smiled at him, "No, just a stupid science paper, but I can do it when I get home. Why, something in mind?"

Freddy blushed, "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies?"

Dani walked over to him, "Are you asking me on a date, Mr. Krueger?"

He smirked, "Maybe I am...so? Meet you at the theater say six thirty?"

"It's a date," she smiled, her hand touching his as she turned and walked to the car, not before she recognized the familiar black Lincoln limo that pulled up in front of the preschool, "Oh boy."

James and Victoria Silvers got out of the limo, both of them dressed very professionally; Mr. Silvers was in a suit, and Mrs. Silvers in a pencil skirt and a turtle neck, she was Italian so she wasn't used to the cool weather of October, even after eighteen years of living in Springwood.

Mr. Silvers smiled, "Hello everyone."

The parents smiled at him, 'Mayor' coming from the group in scattered greetings.

"Bradley, why don't you go in the limo with mom?" Dani offered, the little boy jumping out of the car and heading into the limo.

"Dani," Mr. Silvers walked over and hugged his daughter.

She smiled, "Dad, how was the meeting? What are you doing here?"

He sighed, "Boring, and I came here because the gardener moved, and your mother came up with the idea that I am now going to propose to Mr. Krueger," the mayor looked at Freddy.

Dani's head snapped in the man's direction, "What do you mean?"

Mr. Silvers walked over, "Mr. Krueger, my wife and I would like to offer you the job as our personal gardener. You can still work here at the preschool of course, but you can stay in the carriage house on our property instead of the basement here. We'll pay you weekly, you don't have to pay rent, and that's all there is to it. Whataya say?"

Freddy looked from Mr. Silvers, to Dani, who smiled at him, then back to Mr. Silvers, "Sure."

Mr. Silvers smiled widely, "Excellent!" he turned to his daughter, "Do you want to give Mr. Krueger a ride to the house?"

Dani nodded, "Sure, dad."

He nodded, "Great, I'll see you both back at the house," he got back into the limo and shut the door, the car driving away.

Freddy and Dani had waited until all of the other parents and Mrs. Jones had left before they did anything, Dani was still ecstatic that her dad had asked Freddy to be their personal gardener, but she was even happier that he said yes. Freddy had been a little nervous abut the fact, but when he'd seen the smile on her face, he knew that 'yes' was the only answer in his mind. The man came out of the school, a small bag of belongings over his shoulder, "Let's go."

Dani smiled, "Hold on," she took the bag from him and tossed it in her back seat, turning back to him and landing in his embrace, his hands supporting him against the car as he captured her lips with his own. Dani sighed, swiping her tongue across his soft lips, his own tongue slowly sliding into her mouth, causing her to moan softly. Freddy practically lost it right there, the soft moan she gave was like a little mewing cat, his tongue tasting the soft hint of her strawberry bubblegum in her mouth. He tightened his arms aorund her, his one hand coming to tangle itself in her golden curls. Dani broke away from him only for a moment, to see his eyes bright with lust.

"Dani."

She pressed a finger to his lips, "Sssh, get in the car," she kissed the corner of his mouth and slid into the driver's seat, while he walked around and got into the passenger's seat. Dani turned the key in the ignition, turning her music down low so it didn't bother him, his hand reaching to the volume knob to turn it back up, smiling at her.

They drove in silence, every now and then glancing at one another, Freddy's hand on her knee as she drove. Dani pulled onto Elm Street and drove all the way down to the long driveway that led to her house, hidden behind the trees. She looked at Freddy, who stared at the significantly large house in shock: it was all white, the door was black, and it was about three floors. In the yard he could see a pool, and a small carriage house beyond that; there was a swing set for Bradley, and a terrace. Dani got out of the car and waited for him, "Freddy?"

He looked at her, the smile on her face made him smile, "Comin'," he got out of the car, the two of them walking around to the back yard, where they found Mr. and Mrs. Silvers sitting on the terrace, while Bradley was swimming in the pool.

"Ah! Mr. Krueger! Or can I call you Fred?" Mr. Silvers smiled.

"Freddy, sir," the gardener nodded.

Mr. Silvers waved his hand, "Mr. Silvers will do just fine. This is my wife, Victoria," he gestured to the woman sitting on the chaise lounge, a blini in her hand.

"Hello," she said, her sunglasses covering her eyes.

Dani smiled, "And he knows Bradley. I'm gonna go show him the carriage house, and we'll be back," she walked back down the stone steps and Freddy followed, walking across the lawn to the small house. She opened the door and turned on the light, the decent-sized living room with a couch, TV, and coffee table opened up to a kitchen.

Freddy stood in amazement at his new home, "This is great."

She looked at him, shutting the door and taking his hand, "There's more."

"Really? I thought I was sleeping on the couch," he teased, letting her lead him through the house.

At the end of the hallway was the bedroom, a bathroom connected to it. It had a queen-sized bed and two night stands, a dresser, and a closet. The bathroom had the usual ammentities. Dani turned to him, "You like it?"

Freddy smiled, dropping his bag on the dresser and looking at her, "I love it, especially with you here."

She smirked, "Well believe me I'll be spending a lot of time over here now."

"Will you? And why is that?" he questioned, his eyebrow arching in amusement.

Dani shrugged, "This guy."

Freddy feigned shock, "I've already got competition?"

"Never," she sat down on the bed, leaning back against the soft mattress as she kicked off her sneakers.

He sat down next to her, his hand softly rubbing her stomach, "Dani, are you going to be able to handle this? Me being so close by?"

Dani looked up at him, "What's with all of the doubt? Freddy, I love you," she knew she wasn't supposed to say it, but she had to make him understand, "there's nothing that's going to change that."

Freddy kissed her lightly, "No matter what, I'll always love you."

She smiled, kissing him slowly and lovingly, pulling him over her.

"Dani..." he sighed against her mouth, not wanting to put all of his bodyweight on her.

"I'm strong, Freddy, don't worry about me," she spoke against his lips, feeling his body tense so he didn't crush her.

He was hesitant, but finally relaxed, allowing his body to meld with hers, his hands holding her hips as his mouth gently assaulted hers, slowly trailing kisses along her jawbone.

Dani's eyes closed, feeling his warm breath against her skin, "Freddy," she ran her fingers through his hair.

His piercing eyes looked up at her, hearing her gasp his name like that made his blood run hot and his lower anatomy go hard. He could see her eyes closed, she was enjoying this as much as he was. Pressing his lips against her neck he began to suck gently, licking and nipping every so often.

She gasped, feeling him suck on her neck was something she'd never experienced before, in fact none of this was familiar to her. She was sure Freddy would know what he was doing, so she just let him lead the way for now. Sadly, her cellphone rang.

Freddy stopped, moaning in disappointment against her neck as she picked up, "Hello?"

"_Dani where are you two_?" her dad spoke.

Dani sat up straight, "Sorry dad I was helping Freddy unpack! We'll be right there," hanging up her phone she jumped off the bed, straightening her shirt and fixing her hair.

Freddy took her arm, "You look beautiful will ya stop?"

She smiled, "Thank you," her eyes caught her reflection in the mirror and saw the mark Freddy had left on her neck, "shit!"

He looked in the mirror, his face going pale, "Oh, no."

Dani looked at him, "It's fine, I'll fix it, let's go," the two of them walked out of the house and back to the terrace, where Mr. and Mrs. Silvers were now sitting having lunch, Bradley had joined them only to eat and jump back in the water, since the pool was heated it really didn't matter that they were swimming in October.

"Everything to your liking, Freddy?" Mrs. Silvers smiled.

He nodded, "Yes Mrs. Silvers, thank you very much."

"Sit, have something to eat," Mr. Silvers gestured to the table.

Dani smiled, "I'm gonna go change," she gave Freddy a quick wink and headed inside, hopping up the stairs to her room and changing out of her clothes, putting on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top, throwing a hoodie over it. Tying her hair up in a bun she walked back downstairs and onto the terrace. She sat down at the table beside Freddy.

Mr. Silvers turned to his daughter, "So how was Millstone?"

Dani had forgotten all about it after the incedent at the zoo, "Oh!" she reached into her tote, pulling out the notice, "You need to sign that."

"What's it for?" he questioned, pulling his glasses out of his pocket.

She smirked, "Well if you want me to go to college next year I kinda need you to sign that."

Her mother beamed, "You got in? Honey I'm so proud of you!"

Mr. Silvers looked at her, "Congratulations sweetheart."

Dani smirked, "So can I?"

Her father sighed, "How many people are you inviting to this thing?"

She sighed, "Just my class and the family," she turned to Freddy, "and Freddy if he wants to."

Freddy was confused, "Come to what?"

Dani smiled, "My Halloween party."

He chuckled, "Sure why not?"

"Keep it practical is all your mother and I ask. You have cousins that are much younger than you and your friends," her father explained for the millionth time.

She rolled her eyes, "Yes dad I know, which is why it's starting around two and ending later for those of us who can party."

Mrs. Silvers suddenly screamed, "BRADLEY!"

Everyone at the table turned to see that Bradley wasn't anywhere to be seen in the pool, nor was he in the yard.

Then Dani saw the air bubble that appeared on the surface of the deep end, "BRADLEY!" she threw her hoodie somewhere unknown and jumped down the stairs, diving into the water. Bradley was struggling against the pull of the filter, his swim shorts had gotten caught. She quickly swam down to him, her ears popping from the pressure as she pulled his shorts out of the filter, helping him to the surface. She gasped, pulling him to the edge and handing him to her father, grasping the edge of the pool and coughing.

Freddy took her arms and pulled her out of the pool, wrapping her in a towel, "Are you OK?" he questioned quickly.

Dani coughed on the chlorinated water, "I-I'm fine-e," her eyes were fixated on her little brother who was crying and choking.

Mrs. Silvers hugged him close, "Oh baby! What did we tell you about swimming in the deep end?"

Mr. Silvers looked at Dani, Freddy had her wrapped in a towel and she was coughing, "Dani, are you OK?"

She nodded, covering her mouth once more as she coughed.

* * *

Bradley had been given a bath and put to bed, while Dani decided to take a shower. Freddy was waiting in her room, still worried that she was alright. She wrapped her hair in a towel and wrapped another around her body, stepping out of the steam-filled bathroom into her room, she saw him sitting on her bed, reading through the newest of her notebooks.

"Is this a new story?" he asked, hearing her come out of the bathroom.

She smiled, "Yeah."

Freddy turned to her, his eyes sparkling at her, his cheeks also turning red when he noticed she had nothing on but a towel, "It's really good."

Dani smirked, walking into her closet and shutting the door, "Thanks!" she called, taking out a pair of flannel pants and a tank top. She tied her hair up in a messy bun with an elastic and tossed the towels in her laundry basket, sitting behind him on her knees, her hands on his shoudlers, "It's different from my other one."

He chuckled, "A lot different, I never knew you could write a romance."

She squeezed his shoulders, "You inspired me," she kissed the top of his head, smelling grass and the autumn air in his brown locks.

"Did I now?" he smiled, "Well you're welcome."

Dani chuckled, "Thank you," she sighed, nuzzling his neck, "they didn't notice."

"Who didn't notice what?" Freddy was confused for a moment.

She climbed around so she was straddling his hips, "My parents didn't notice my neck."

He smirked, "I know."

Dani smiled evily, kissing just under his jaw, "Fair is fair," she trailed kisses down toward the side of his neck, sucking gently.

Freddy's eyes rolled back into his head, his hands gripping her hips tightly, "D-Dani."

She ignored him, continuing to suck at his neck while her hands slid around and grabbed his lower back, slowly rubbing her hips against his.

He moaned low in his throat, gripping her hips harder, the erection growing between his legs from the friction she was causing made him uncomfortable.

Dani whimpered against his neck, bringing her lips back to his when she was sure she'd left a mark, his tongue thrashing against hers in a hurried passion.

It took all of Freddy's restraint to pull away, a pout of disappointment appearing on her lips. He chuckled, "Do you want to go to the movies?"

She smiled, looking at the clock, "Right, our date," she feigned a sigh, "I guess so."

He laughed, "If you don't want to..."

"Don't you dare," she pinned him against her bed, "even try to reconsider. I'll be ready in ten, meet me by the car."

Freddy sighed, getting up and heading to the door, "Dani."

She turned and looked at him, "Yeah, Freddy?"

He smiled, "I love you, angel."

Dani smiled wider, "I love you, too."

**AN: OK I know there are people dying for some smut and others dying for some, well, dying haha :) Don't worry both are coming very soon! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Candles and Lace

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT!**

Dani sighed as he shut her bedroom door, he was the best thing that could've happened to her, and she was thankful that he was so close by. She got up off of the bed and walked back to the closet, taking out a pair of black skinny jeans, and a white top that said 'ANGEL' across the front in black lettering. She walked back over to her dresser, pulling out something her mother had gotten for her in Paris: a set of black lingerie. Dani pondred for a moment if she should wear it, smirking at the thought of how he would react. She took off her pajamas and put on the lace bra and lace boyshorts and looked at herself in the mirror: she wasn't tall, but she was muscled and slightly tan from her family's ridiculous vacations. Pulling on the skinny jeans with a little difficulty, since they hadn't been worn since last October, and sliding the shirt over her head she grabbed her gun metal hoops, putting one in each ear.

Coating her lips with chapstick and throwing on a quick coat of eyeliner and mascara, she slid her feet into socks and her black Converse and shot out the door and down the stairs, running into the living room, "Hey, ma, dad, I'm going to the movies with a friend, alright?"

Mr. Silvers looked up at her from a speech he was editing, "Are you going with Christopher?"

Dani stiffened, "No."

"Well he called, said he needed to talk to you about something that happened at the zoo? Everything alright between you two?"

She didn't want to bring it up, "I'll talk about it later, dad, alright? I just want to go to the movies. I'll be back later," she walked out the front door an walked quickly to the car, Freddy nowhere in sight. "Freddy? Freddy are you here?"

Freddy jumped out from behind the bushes and tickled the back of her neck, causing her to jump.

Dani looked at him exasperated, her mouth open wide as she watched him laugh, "That was not funny."

He chuckled, "I'm sorry, angel," he hugged her, "won't do it again."

She smirked, "Get in the car you goofball," she climbed into the driver's seat and waited until he was in the car before she sped off down the driveway and towards Main Street, the small movie theater tucked away at the far corner. Dani parked the car and walked over to the ticket holder, "What do you want to see?"

Freddy looked up at the board, "Hmm, how about _Alice in Wonderland_?"

Dani chuckled, "Alright, two adults for _Alice in Wonderland_ please."

The man in the booth looked at the two of them oddly, not recognizing the Mayor's daughter or the man with her, but he looked old enough to be her father. He gave her the tickets as she handed him the money and the two of them walked away.

Freddy had felt kind of awkward, "You do realize people are staring."

She looked at him, "Why? Because you're older than I am? I don't care what people think."

"I don't need to get you in trouble, Dani," he stated plainly.

"I'll be fine, we'll be fine," they approached the concession stand, "Hi, uh a small popcorn, a box of Goobers, and a Diet Coke," she turned to him, "what do you want?"

Freddy shook his head, taking out his wallet, "I've got this; and can I get a Diet Coke, and a packet of Twizzlers."

The woman nodded, getting the snacks and drinks, "It's gonna be ten seventy-five."

He took eleven dollars out of his wallet and handed it to her, "Keep the change," he picked up his drink and snack, while Dani took hers and they headed back to the theater. They were a good ten minutes early, so they were able to pick a pair of secluded seats in the front.

She sighed, opening the box of chocolate-covered peanuts and poured them into the popcorn, all the while Freddy watching her with an amused smile, "That looks so gross."

Dani looked at him with a smirk, "Don't knock it 'til you try it," she took a couple pieces of popcorn and Goobers and placed it in his mouth.

He chewed, "That's actually...really addicting."

She laughed, placing a piece in her mouth, "Yeah I know, Chris..." her voice trailed off; Christopher had gotten her addicted to the combination when he was normal.

Freddy saw the anger in her eyes and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Hey, he can't hurt you anymore, alright? You're safe with me."

Dani looked at him and smiled, forgetting about Christopher, "You're right."

He smirked, relaxing back in his seat, his hand rubbing her shoulder lightly as more people filled the theater and the lights went down.

* * *

Dani sighed, pulling back into her driveway around eight thirty, it had started to rain so the two of them ran around to the guest house as fast as they could, laughing as Dani shut the door behind them, flipping the switch up and down: no lights. She laughed, taking out her phone and using to illuminate in front of her so she could see, Freddy was standing there, smiling lovingly. Dani smirked, "I'll go get candles," she pressed her lips to his, finding her way to the towel closet and taking out several candles, placing them in the bedroom, living room, kitchen, and bathroom. She grabbed a box of matches from the kitchen drawer and lit them all, giving the house a quiet, romantic ambiance.

Freddy smiled, her damp hair was stringy and plastered to her face, her clothes were drenched, yet she was smiling widely. She was the most beautiful person he'd ever met.

Dani chuckled, "What?"

He shook his head, "Nothing, I can't look at a God-sent, gorgeous angel?"

She blushed, looking down at the floor, "I'm not gorgeous."

Freddy walked over to her, taking her chin in his thumb and forefinger, making her look at him, "You are," he kissed her forehead, "the most," her left eye, "beautiful," right eye, "person," her nose, "in the world," her lips, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

Dani slid her tongue into his mouth, sliding her hands over his shoulders to tangle in his damp hair. His soft lips assaulted hers gently, his tongue dancing inside her mouth. Freddy could taste the chocolate and saltiness of her snack concoction from the movies, his hands caressing her back, turning his head slightly to deepend the kiss. Her soft whimpers of enjoyment made his blood run hot, she obviously had no idea what she did to him. Dani smiled, breaking away from the kiss, making Freddy groan in displeasure, "Where are you going?"

The girl said nothing, merely leading him down the dimly lit hall to the bedroom, watching the look of surprise on his face turn into a smile of understanding and compassion. Dani turned and made him sit on the bed, her sapphire eyes staring down at him as she took off her shoes and socks, reaching for the hem of his shirt to pull the dampened fabric over his head and toss it aside, revealing a smooth, quite muscular chest. Her eyes raked over him slowly, her lips curling up into a slight smile. Freddy took her hands in his, "Are you sure about this?"

Dani nodded, "I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else," she kissed him slowly, gently sucking on his lower lip and pulling away.

He sighed, slowly pulling her shirt upward, his eyes drinking in the sight of her, flat abdomen, catching his breath at the sight of her voluptuous chest scantly clad in the black lace lingerie.

She smiled at him as she flung her shirt over her shoulder, "Find something you like?"

Freddy did not answer her, he splayed his hand across her stomach, gently rubbing in circles, placing his lips against her warm skin, licking and letting his breath send chills accross her body. Dani gasped, her body shuddering as his breath against the moist skin caused goosebumps, her hands running over his shoulders and down his back. She then felt his fingers slowly unbutton her jeans, peeling the fabric off of her legs, allowing her to step out of them. She took a step back, as if to let him observe her and see if she was good enough for what he wanted. Freddy stared in awe of her, the black lingerie against her tan skin was intoxicating, and he wanted more; he took her hand and pulled her back to him, kissing the inside of her wrist, "Like I said before...gorgeous."

Dani smiled, straddling his lap and taking his face in her hands, kissing him passionately. Freddy's hands, calloused from yardwork, slid around her waist and gripped her ass, holding her flush against his chest. She pushed him back against the mattress, looking at him with a seductive gleam in her eye; trapsing her hands down his chest and stomach, she unbuttoned his jeans and began pushing them down to his ankles. Freddy kicked the article of clothing onto the floor and took her waist in his hands, staring up at her, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she smiled, silencing him with a lustful kiss, pressing her hips against his hardening groin.

Freddy groaned against her mouth, rolling them over so he was on top of her, reaching around her back to unclasp the piece of sexy clothing. Dani looked up at him nervously as he tossed the bra to the floor, his eyes staring at her brightly. She was about to say something when he craned his head down to take one of her breasts in his mouth slowly, swirling his tongue around her nipple and sucking. Dani moaned, her eyes closing out of reaction from his ministrations, gripping his shoulders as he pressed his erection against her, taking her other breast in his mouth and giving it the same treatment. Freddy looked up at her through the valley between her breasts; her head was back and her eyes were closed, her breathing heavy and ragged. He smirked, dragging his lips down her stomach to the waistband of her boyshorts, tugging on them with his teeth. Dani moaned, biting her bottom lip as she felt him pull the lingerie shorts down, crawling back on top of her, his boxers done away with. She looked up at him, nerves were the farthest thing from her mind when she saw the look on his face; it wasn't domination or sheer carnal lust...but love, devotion, and gentility.

"Nervous?" he questioned, caressing the side of her face.

She shook her head, "Not at all."

Freddy smiled, "I'll be gentle."

Dani nodded, bracing her hands on his shoulders, preparing herself for the pain.

He sighed, gently sliding himself into her, feeling her nails dig into his skin as she cried out, his lips kissing her in comfort, "Sssh, it's over."

She looked at him, the pain had stopped, and he was breathing slowly, his eyes slightly shut in delight, "You can move."

Freddy opened his eyes to look at her, she had a small tear rolling down the side of her face, which he licked away before pulling out and pushing back into her, eliciting a moan from her lips. He continued this slowly, allowing her to get used to it, until he felt her legs wrap around his waist, pulling him closer, "Faster," she gasped, her nails raking up his back.

He groaned, burying his face in the crook of her neck as he thrust faster, gripping her hips tightly. Dani locked her ankles around him, rocking her hips up to meet him thrust for thrust, gasping and moaning like crazy.

"Oh, Dani..." he moaned, "you...feel...so...good..." he gasped, bracing his hand against the wall, bringing his lips to hers.

Dani whimpered into his kiss, rolling them over so that she was on top of him. Sitting up, she traced her hands over his chest, looking at his piercing eyes and smiling face. His hands trapsed along her sides lovingly, causing her to shudder. Slowly she began to rock her hips forward and back, watching his eyes roll back into his head as she picked up the pace, her head falling back, "Freddy..."

He dug his fingers into her hips, pushing against her to match her pace, he was so close he felt like he was going to have a heart attack, "D-Dani..."

She moaned loudly, "Oh! Oh, God I-I...Freddy!" she cried his name as he entire body shook, wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure washing over her.

Freddy gasped as he helped her ride out their high, sighing as she got off of him with a slight whimper, curling up beside him. He smiled, "How do you feel?"

Dani looked at him with a loving smile, her face glowing, "Incredible. How about you?"

"Better than I have in years," he stated simply, kissing her swollen lips gently, "Get some sleep."

She shook her head, "I gotta get back to my room."

He pouted, "Can't stay?"

Dani kissed him, "I wish I could, babe."

"Babe? I could get used to that," Freddy smirked, slapping her ass gently as she got up, causing her to yelp.

"Freddy!"

He laughed, "Couldn't resist."

She sighed, getting redressed and placing a kiss on his forehead, "I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

Freddy kissed her, "I love you, too," his eyes followed her as she left the house, until he heard the door shut behind her did he close his eyes and drift off to sleep.


	5. Cotumes, Music, and a Margarita

Dani woke the next morning in her bedroom, a soft smile on her face. Last night had been one of the best night's of her life, and she didn't regret a single moment. As she stretched, her eyes glanced at her alarm clock, 8:45 AM Saturday morning; the family was going costume shopping for Halloween at 9:30, so she had to start getting ready. She actually needed two costumes: one for her party and trick-or-treating with Bradley, and she needed a fancier one for her dad's annual Halloween Masquerade. Dani got up slowly, checking her phone to find a text from Freddy: _Morning beautiful, starting work at 8, hear you're going costume shopping. Pick one out for me and we can go get it later ;) I love you._

She smiled, closing her phone and getting dressed in a comfortable pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt, throwing the matching hoodie over her shoulder as she put on her socks and shoes before bounding down the stairs. "Morning everyone," she said with a wide smile, kissing her dad on the cheek, giving Bradley a hug, and kissing her mother's cheek as she grabbed a glass from the cabinet.

Mr. Silvers looked at his daughter, "Dani, everything alright?" he was surprised, usually she woke up tired and unenthusiastic.

Dani turned to him with a smile, "Fine. Why?"

Mrs. Silvers smiled, "Nothing you're just acting...happy at 9:00 in the morning."

The teenager laughed as she poured a glass of orange juice, "I just got a lot of sleep last night."

"How was the movies?" her dad asked.

Dani smiled, sitting down at the table with a plate of scrambled eggs, "It was great."

Mrs. Silvers sat down next to her, "Who'd you go with?"

She froze; she hadn't thought about that, "...Sarah."

"Sarah? I thought she hated the movies?" Mrs. Silvers asked.

Dani shrugged, "She wanted to go."

"Ah! Freddy!" Mr. Silvers looked up from the newspaper and smiled, "Come in and have some breakfast!"

The young girl looked up to see Freddy walking through the sliding glass door, small pieces of tree were scatterred in his brown hair and his cheeks were flushed, she had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing.

Freddy looked at Dani and smiled, she still had that new glow about her, she seemed happier. He nodded, "Thank you Mr. Silvers," he fixed himself a plate of eggs and sat down next to Dani, smiling at her, "Sleep well?"

She nodded, "Very well. And yourself?"

"Better than I have in years," he smirked, "so what are the plans for today?"

Bradley smiled, "Costumes!"

Dani laughed, "We're going costume shopping."

Freddy nodded, "Have fun with that."

Mr. Silvers smiled, "Why don't you come with us, Freddy? The girls could use another opinion aside from mine and Bradley's. Plus you need one, two, actually! You're attending Dani's party and I'd hope you're coming to my annual Masqurede at the Town Hall."

Dani looked at him with a kind smile, "C'mon, Freddy."

He sighed, taking her hand beneath the table, "I suppose."

"Great! Your mother, Bradley, and I will start over since it takes the little guy forever to decide on which of them he wants to try on. You two finish your breakfast and meet us there," Mr. Silvers smiled, grabbing his sweat jacket and car keys, Bradley and Mrs. Silvers following.

When Dani heard the door shut she burst into a fit of laughter, her eyes watering.

Freddy looked at her and chuckled, "What's so funny?"

She turned to him and smiled, "Nothing! Nothing except the fact that they are completely and utterly clueless!"

"About what?"

"Oh come on! They didn't notice one look you gave me! Or vice versa!" Dani smiled, kissing the back of his hand.

He laughed along with her, "I think last night's excursion has someone a little hyper."

She shook her head, "Mmm, just happy," she climbed into his lap, kissing his lips tentatively.

Fredy snaked his arm around her shoulders, deepening the kiss, pressing her flush against his chest.

Dani sighed, her tongue sliding into his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her hips against his groin. It took what little control Freddy had at 9:00 AM to not push everything off of the table and have her right there, but he pulled away, "We need to go."

She pouted, "You're no fun."

He smiled, kissing her gently, "Can never have too much of a good thing, angel."

"I guess you're right," she sighed, brushing some of the tree out of his hair, "c'mon, let's go find you something to wear."

Freddy grabbed her wrist, "Hey."

The teenager turned to him, "Yeah?"

"I love you," he pressed his lips to hers longingly, showing her how much her cared for her.

She smiled against his lips, "I love you, too," she grabbed her car keys from the hook and walked out the door, Freddy in tow as they climbed into her Mercedes, driving off towards the mall. When they got there, it was obviously quiet for a Saturday morning, and the Halloween store was just as silent. Dani found her parents and brother amongst the children's costumes, Bradley picking through a couple Marvel characters.

"How about Spiderman, bud?" Mr. Silvers suggested.

"No!" Bradley squealed, looking through more.

Dani laughed silently, turning to Freddy, "C'mon, this way," she led him back to the more appropriate costumes for the Masquerade since that was going to be the harder of the two, "I'm gonna need your opinion."

Freddy smiled, "It's not going to be much good, you look beautiful in anything."

She threw him a glance over her shoulder, taking out an emerald green dress with gold embroidery, "Really? Well let's see if I can make it easier," she waltzed over to him, bringing her lips to his ear, "Pick which one you'll enjoy taking off of me the most that night," she whispered seductively, biting her bottom lip.

He felt his blood run hot, smirking at her playfully, "Where's the dressing room?"

Dani chuckled, "Help me pick out a couple, first," the two of them looked amongst the racks, finally deciding on several, Dani taking them into the dressing room.

One by one she walked out in the dresses, giving him a quick turn around, Freddy giving his opinion, leaving her walking back into the dressing room for the next gown.

"OK, how about this one?" she walked out, watching his mouth curl into a bright smile, "You like it?"

Freddy stared in awe of her: she had walked out in a strapless dress, brick red in color, silver sparkles covering the top with a line of red gemstones down the front of the entire gown, the train fanned out on the ground behind her feet like a silken waterfall, "That's the one."

Dani looked in the mirror, sighing at the reflection, "I usually wear extravagant gowns picked out by my mother and grandmother, this is toned down compared to them."

He chuckled, walking behind her and wrapping his arm around her waist, "Really? That's hard to believe considering you look like royalty in this dress," he kissed her neck.

She smiled, "I'll show you pictures if you don't believe me. Now we need to find you something."

"I'm not wearing a red tuxedo," he teased.

"Of course not," she chuckled, searching through the men's racks and finding a black suit about his size, taking a red ascot and mask that matched her dress, "try those on."

Freddy disappeared into the fitting room, and a few minutes later reappeared dressed, "Well?"

Dani smiled, "Very handsome."

"Where's your mask?" he asked her.

She smirked, "Mine's custom made at home."

He nodded, "Of course it is."

Her eyebrows arched in surprise, "What does that mean?"

Freddy chuckled, "Nothing, just the fact that your mask is custom made doesn't surprise me."

Dani rolled her eyes, "OK wise ass time to find some normal costumes for my party," she led him over to the less formal costumes.

He smirked, "How about this one?" he held up a costume that was practically a leather leotard that came with fishnets and a whip.

She laughed, "If I want to be murdered then yes," she took a sexy version of a cop's uniform off the rack, "hmm, do I get to cart you off to prison?"

Freddy smiled, "As long as you're the one punishing me," he gently trapsed his hand along her thigh.

Dani smiled, "Freddy..."

He nodded, "I think it's suitable."

She smirked, "OK, then you get this one," she walked over to the men's costumes and pulled out an inmate's costume.

"That'll work," his laugh was soft, eyeing the black and white striped costume.

Dani smirked, letting him peruse other costumes while she walked around, looking at some interesting items waiting for her family to finish. Mr. Silvers looked at the two of them who were holding their costumes over their shoulders, "Very matchy."

Dani sighed, "Dad."

He smiled, "Hey, you're friends, why not? Did you find everything you need?"

She nodded, looking at Freddy, "You?"

The gardener nodded, "Yes I think we did."

Mrs. Silvers smiled, "Great, let's pay and get out of here before it gets too crowded," the group walked up to the cashier, paying for their costumes before heading back to the house.

Dani smiled, following Freddy back to the guest house, his eyes watching her in confusion, "What's that look for?"

She chuckled, "Nothing, I gotta get back we're having a barbeque and some of my friends are coming over."

He nodded, "Alright, I'll be working."

"No you'll be there, as request by my father...and me," she brought her lips to his neck.

Freddy smiled at her, "If I have to."

Dani nodded, "You have to."

"Fine, I'll be there," he kissed her.

"I love you," she told him, heading back out the door and across the lawn to the patio where her family and friends already sat.

Sarah leaned back in her chair, her green eyes staring at Dani, "You look different, chica. What happened to you?"

Dani looked at her with a smile, "I have no clue what you're talking about."

Mr. Silvers nodded, "No I agree with Sarah you're acting different today, what is it?"

The teenager sighed, pouring herself a glass of lemonade iced tea, "Nothing I'm just in a good mood today that's all."

Dani's other friend, Chelsea, looked at the yard, "Is the gardener coming over here?"

She looked over her shoulder, pouring a second glass for Freddy, "Yeah, he's a really nice guy."

Sarah smirked, "Really? Better tell Christopher to stay away from him then."

Dani frowned at the mention of Christopher, her body beginning to feel disgusting.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to," Sarah said sadly.

The young woman shook her head, "It's OK, nothing to worry about," she turned and smiled at Freddy, "here you are, made it myself."

Freddy smiled, "Well, then I'm sure it's fabulous."

Bradley ran over to the man, "Freddy! Play hide and seek!"

Dani chuckled, "You gotta eat first, bud."

The litte boy's bottom lip stuck out in an upset pout, "No!"

"Bradley Silvers," Mr. Silvers warned, watching the toddler run to the table and begin eating.

Chelsea walked over and sat with Dani and Sarah on the chaise lounge, "So, when it gets dark you guys wanna blast music and dance or what?"

Mrs. Silvers smiled, "You can do that now."

Dani looked at her mom, "Seriously?"

She nodded, "Go on."

The teenager rushed over to her stereo, turning on the music and blasting the volume up to max, smiling widely at her friends who were running up to the empty terrace, squealing like crazy. Dani glanced at Freddy, flashing him a loving smile, which he returned, before she rushed up the stone steps and started dancing with her friends.

Sarah smiled, "Are you flirting with your gardener?" she asked Dani.

Dani laughed, "What?"

Chelsea looked down at Freddy, "He's hot you gotta admit! You fucked him yet?"

The teenager's eyes grew wide, "Chels!"

"Sor-ry just wanted to know if you'd done it yet! Flirt with him! Get him hot!" Chelsea chided with a laugh, grinding her hips against Dani's.

Dani laughed, throwing her hair back, staring down at Freddy seductively, his piercing eyes looking up at her. She smirked, twisting and winding her hips, her gaze never leaving him. Sarah and Chelsea looked on in amazement: their friend was seriously flirting with her gardener?

Sarah chuckled, "Wait 'til Christopher sees this at the Halloween party," she whispered to Chelsea, who nodded in agreement.

Around eight, the girls went home and Bradley went up to bed, leaving Dani, Freddy, and Dani's parents out on the patio.

"Want a drink, Freddy?" Mr. Silvers offered.

Freddy smiled, "Sure."

Dani got up, walking over to the bar, taking out the blender, ice, and alcohol.

"Dani makes the best frozen margarita," Mrs. Silvers smiled at her daughter.

His eyebrow arched, "Eighteen and already knows how to mix a cocktail?"

The teenager looked at him, "Salt or no salt?"

"Salt," he smiled.

"None for you, right ma?" she asked her mother, taking out a plate of salt as she did so.

Mrs. Silvers nodded, "Extra lime, no salt."

Dani began making the drinks, the sound of the blender filling the silence. After finishing, she brought the four glasses around to them, sitting down next to Freddy with her own, "Drink up," she sipped her glass of frozen alcohol.

Freddy smiled at her, "This is incredible."

Mrs. Silvers nodded, "Another triumph."

The teenager sighed, sipping her own glass another time, her eyes heavy, "I think I'm gonna call it a night," she turned to Freddy, giving him a hug, "I'll see you tomorrow," she put her now empty glass on the counter, giving her mother and father each a kiss on the cheek, "G'night," she ran up the stone steps and into the house, walking slowly up to her room before practically collapsing on the bed, falling asleep with a smile on her face.

**AN: Please tell me what you think!**


	6. Party 'Til If Only

Dani sighed, her eyes glancing at the clock in her bedroom, 7:45 PM, her friends would be arriving for her party any minute. She took a look at herself in the mirror, the tight costume hugged her curves nicely, the boots she'd chosen matched perfectly, and her hair was tousled, the hat fitting well on her head. She sighed, slipping her sunglasses over her eyes and making sure she had the handcuffs, baton, and gun that went with the costume before heading downstairs, finding Bradley dressed up in his Indiana Jones costume, her parents were Gomez and Morticia from the Addams Family, and Freddy was dressed in his inmate's shirt, pants, and cap.

Mr. Silvers looked at her, "Oh no, busted."

Dani chuckled, "Yeah I'm arresting everyone in the room," she smiled at Freddy, "you don't even need to change."

Freddy smirked, "Right, just put the cuffs on me now."

"Don't tempt her," Mrs. Silvers smiled.

He nodded, looking at Dani with a warm smile. She grinned, "Who's here?"

Bradley smiled, "Everyone!"

The teenager looked at them in shock, "I'm late for my own party?"

Mr. Silvers nodded, "Fashionably late."

Freddy chuckled, "C'mon," the two of them walked outside, music blasting and people dancing. Dani grabbed two plastic cups, handing one to Freddy.

He smiled, "What's in them?" he spoke loudly over the music.

Dani grinned, "I don't know! That's the fun part!" she took a gulp of her drink, "Dance with me!" she took his hand, leading him out into the sea of people, dancing to the music.

Freddy watched her, placing a hand on her hip as she continued to dance, slowly stepping with her, his small attempt to dance was silly, and he knew it.

She laughed, "You don't dance like this do you!"

He shook his head, "I'm more of a classics kinda guy."

Dani smiled, taking his hand and kissing it quickly, "You're doing fine," she continued dancing, her eyes falling on her friends, "Sarah! Chels!"

The vampiress and cheerleader rushed over to her, smiling at Freddy, "So we've been dying to meet you!"

Freddy froze, "What do you girls mean?"

Dani sighed, "They mean meeting the new gardener!"

Sarah nodded, "The last one was annoying! You seem a lot more fun!" she elbowed Dani discreetly.

Freddy smiled, "Glad I make the cut!"

Dani chuckled, "OK you two go have fun!"

Chelsea took her arm, pulling her closer, "Christopher's here," she whispered in a warning tone.

The teenager looked at her friend, horror crossing her face.

"Gotta go!" Sarah pulled Chelsea away, knowing that Dani was about to have a nervous breakdown.

Freddy looked at her, "What's wrong?"

She didn't answer him, her eyes scanned the entire party for Christopher, "Dani what's wrong?" Freddy's voice broke her from her trance. She turned to him, her sapphire eyes glazed over with tears, "Christopher's here," she mumbled.

The gardener nodded, "Alright, c'mon," he took her hand, leading her through the party towards the guest house.

* * *

Christopher entered the party, dressed in a gangster costume, his eyes searching the crowd for Dani. He saw two people walking away from the party, a cop and an inmate, but he figured it was two people just tryin' to find a place to fuck. He walked through the group, trying to find Chelsea, whom he'd secretly been seeing behind Dani's back. He found her, dressed in a cheerleader's outfit, "Hey sexy."

Chelsea turned around, "Hey hot stuff!" she threw her arms around his neck, kissing him brightly, "Wanna drink?"

He shook his head, "Where's Dani?"

The teenager shrugged, "Fuck if I know! Last time I saw her she was dancing with her gardener!"

Christopher's jaw dropped; Freddy? The little bitch had dumped him for Freddy, "What are their costumes?"

"Uh, Dani's a cop! And I think the gardener was dressed as a prisoner!" Chelsea stated, "But why worry about them? Let's have fun!"

The lacrosse captain turned and rushed in the direction he'd seen the two, formerly unknown people, head in, disappearing from the crowd. His eyes locked on a small house, the guest house, and he ran towards it, finding the lights on and the door locked. He saw Dani sitting on the couch, her head in her hands, her body shaking. Christopher's eyes then focused in on the man in the kitchen, making her a mug of something to drink. He saw the care and compassion in the man's eyes, and that made Christopher's heart burn with jealousy. What happened next shocked him; Dani put the mug she'd been handed on the coffee table, turned to the man sitting next to her, and kissed him. What made Christopher angry was not only did he kiss back, but Dani wasn't drunk, she knew exactly what she was doing. He glared through the window angrily, she would pay for this.

* * *

Freddy kissed her passionately; she was frightened of Christopher, and he wanted to prove to her that he would protect her. He wrapped his arms around her gently, pulling her into his lap, his hands softly caressing her sides. Dani sighed against his lips, kissing him hard as she straddled his waist, pressing against him lightly, feeling him stiffen, his hands grabbing her hips. She wanted him to keep her safe, she wanted to be protected by him and only him. She was his completely, and there was nothing anyone could do to change it. Suddenly she heard a loud crash, gasping and pulling away to find the front window bashed in, a lacrosse ball lying on the floor. Dani got off of Freddy, walking over and picking up the ball, horrified tears filling her eyes. _I know everything. You'll pay bitch_. Dani shook her head, "Oh no..."

"What is it?" Freddy walked over, taking the lacrosse ball from her hand, his piercing eyes turning cold with anger, "Stay here," he left the house, slamming the door behind him.

Dani was frightened, she ran quickly to Freddy's bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind her, curling up on the bed before bursting into mortified sobs.

* * *

Christopher ran from the house, running down the road all the way to the outskirts of woods, revenge fueling him. She would pay, she would pay for what she did to him. What he didn't know was that Freddy was behind him the entire way, following him silently. The gardener's face hardened with anger, his piercing eyes seemed to glow. "Going somewhere, Christopher?"

The teenager turned around sharply, fury filling his gaze, "You! I should fucking kill you, ya sick animal!"

"For what?" Freddy questioned calmly.

Christopher glared at him, "She's a fucking teenager! And she's screwin' ya!"

Freddy chuckled, "Dani is a legal adult, you nor anyone else can tell her what to do. Especially someone who forces her to give them something they want, when she is unwilling," he spat angrily yet collectively.

"S-She's mine! She'll always be mine!" The boy yelled, swinging his fist at Freddy, only to be caught, stared at by piercing eyes.

"Dani, belongs to no one," Freddy growled, slamming his own fist into Christopher's face, sending the boy flying into the bushes, blood covering his face.

Freddy was fueled with anger and rage, unable to stop, her grabbed the boy by his shirt, punching him again, and again, and again. Blood splattered the black and white costume Freddy wore, horror flooding his icy eyes when he realized what he'd done. Christopher wasn't moving or breathing, and when Freddy checked he didn't have a pusle. He'd killed the boy. Freddy didn't panic, nor did he react, he merely dragged Christopher's body deeper into the woods, finally emerging, his costume shirt missing as he ran back to the Silvers residence, bursting through the front door of the guest house, "Dani?" he walked slowly to the bedroom, knocking on the door. He heard it unlock, and it swung open, Dani looking back at him with a pale-white face.

He hugged her close, "He's not gonna bother you anymore."

Dani buried her face in his chest, not bothering to ask questions. She trusted him; quickly she pressed her lips to his hard, pulling him into the bedroom and slamming the door behind him, pulling his undershirt over his head, tossing off her costume hat, kicking off her boots. Freddy quickly unbuttoned her costume, peeling the fabric off of her, unclasping her bra and throwing it somewhere unknown. Dani pushed Freddy against the bed, pulling off his pants and underwear, tossing her panties aside, straddling his hips quickly, gasping as he filled her whole. His piercing eyes gazed up at her lovingly, reassuring her she was safe. She smiled softly, pinning his hands over his head, his ears hearing the soft _cliiiiick_. He felt cold metal around his wrists; she'd cuffed him. "No fair," he pouted.

She chuckled, "You're my prisoner."

"Forever," he husked, thrusting his hips upward, but she pushed him back down, rocking her hips against his at a fast pace, gasping and moaning instantly.

Freddy growled torturously, unable to touch her driving him insane, his cock throbbing hard inside of her, "Dani...I-I..."

The teenager grinned, rocking against him harder and faster, their moans entwining together, filling the room. "Fre-Freddy!" she moaned loudly.

He thrashed his hips against hers, his head falling back, moans and grunts escaping his lips.

Dani finally released the cuffs, his hands finding her hips instantly, rolling them over, thrusting into her hard and fast.

"Oh God! Oh fuck!" Dani screamed, her hands gripping his shoulders hard, practically drawing blood before they both came.

Freddy's body shook, both out of his leftover anger and out of release, he rolled off of her, pulling her small frame against his and under the bedsheets.

Dani curled up against him, "Mmm, I love you, Freddy."

He smiled, "I love you, too, Dani."

"Keep me safe?" she sounded like a little child.

"Always, angel," he kissed her lips softly, feeling her head rest against his shoulder as she fell asleep, quickly drifting off himself.

* * *

Dani woke the next morning in Freddy's arms, looking at the clock to see it was 5:05 AM. She got up slowly so as not to wake him, kissing his lips lovingly, "I love you," she whispered, writing him a quick note, before dressing and leaving the house, rushing across the yard and up to her room quietly before her parents even noticed she was gone. She shut her door, undressing and putting on a pair of pajamas, climbing back into bed and sleeping until 7:45 AM. Her alarm blared, causing her to groan; she felt like she'd slept for a minute, but she crawled out of bed, trudging downstairs tiredly, finding her parents and Bradley sitting at the table, "Mornin' everyone," she yawned.

Mr. Silvers smiled, "Party hard last night?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

"Did you know Christopher was there?" Mrs. Silvers asked her.

Dani nodded slowly, "Y-Yeah," she mumbled, pouring herself a large mug of coffee.

"He never showed up home," Mr. Silvers stated worriedly.

She shook her head, "He's not here if that's what you're asking. Christopher and I are done. We've been done."

Mrs. Silvers was shocked, "Since when?"

"Since a few weeks ago. He's an A-hole that I would rather die than date again," she kept the language toned down since Bradley was there.

There was a knock on the glass door, Dani turning to see Freddy standing there, circles under his eyes as well.

"Ah, good morning Freddy," Mrs. Silvers opened the door, ushering the man inside.

He nodded, "G'morning," he spoke tiredly, covering his mouth as he yawned, "I-I-I was wondering if you wanted me to start on your vegetable garden today?"

Mr. Silvers smiled, "That'd be nice, it's a beautiful day out anyway."

Dani smiled tiredly, "I'll help you."

"Don't you have school?" Freddy questioned.

"It's Sunday," she smirked.

He nodded, "Alright."

"Have some breakfast first," Mrs. Silvers offered him a plate of French toast.

Freddy accepted greatfully, "Thank you," he sat down next to Dani, who devoured a plate of eggs and toast.

Bradley climbed into her lap, "Park, Dani!"

She smiled, chewing on her food, "OK bud, we'll go to the park. Go get dressed."

Freddy nodded, "You go have fun, I can take care of this."

Dani looked at him, "You're comin'."

"Uh, I have to work," he chuckled.

Mr. Silvers shook his head, "It can wait, go with them!" he looked at his watch, "Well I gotta go to work," he kissed his wife, "I'll see you later," he kissed the crown of Dani's head, "have fun," he ruffled Bradley's hair, "listen to your sister," he grabbed his briefcase and walked out the door.

Dani sighed, downing the last of her coffee, "Alright, I'm gonna get dressed, Bradley be ready and at the bottom of the stairs in thirty minutes," she turned to Freddy, "We'll meet you at the end of the driveway."

Freddy nodded, "Sounds like a plan," he got up, putting his empty plate in the sink, "thank you for the breakfast, Mrs. Silvers it was delicious."

She smiled, "Don't worry about it!"

Dani walked down the hall and climbed the stairs, pulling her hair into a braid, putting on a pair of comfortable jeans, a black turtleneck, and a pair of black sneakers. She placed a black messenger's cap on her head before walking back downstairs, taking out her red peacoat and white scarf, "Bradley!"

The boy bounded downstairs as she slid her black leather gloves onto her hands, "C'mon, put your coat and hat on," she helped him into the coat, zippering it up for him as he put on his hat and gloves. The two of them walked out the door and up the driveway, finding Freddy waiting for them, his typical fedora on his head, his tattered brown coat zipped up tight.

"Ready?" he asked, holding out his hand to her.

Dani smiled, "Let's go," she wrapped her arm around Freddy's waist, his arm going around her shoulders while her other hand held Bradley's, the three of them walking along the road towards the park.

* * *

Freddy and Dani sat on the bench while they watched Bradley play, the two of them speaking quietly. "Are you alright?" he questioned, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

She sighed, looking at him, "What happened last night? When you chased after Christopher?"

He stiffened; highly unsure of what to tell her, "I-I lost him. He was halfway up the street."

Dani groaned sadly, resting her head against his shoulder, "I want him dead."

Freddy felt his body go numb: she'd gotten her wish at least, "That's not the right thing to say, angel."

"It's the truth," she stated angrily.

"Still not right," he retorted.

Dani sighed, resting her head against his shoulder, kissing his neck discretely, "I love you, Freddy," she whispered, her breath warm on his ear against the crisp October air.

He smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "I love you, too, Dani."

Bradley watched them, "Come get me, Freddy!"

Dani looked at him, "Not too high, Bradley!"

Freddy smiled, kissing her cheek as he got up, chasing after the boy as he jumped off of the jungle gym, running away from the gardener.

The teenager watched with a smile on her face, thinking if she'd only met Freddy when he was younger, how things could've been different. How she could've been sitting on the bench where she was at that moment, and instead of Freddy chasing her brother, he could be chasing their own child. How things could've been easier for her, no torture from Christopher, no ridiculousness from her parents. She smiled as the man caught her little brother and tossed him over his shoulder, eliciting a squeal from the boy. Yes, Dani chuckled as she saw the laughing smile on Freddy's face, if only.

**AN: OK so I know people have been dying (hehe no pun intended) to see the Freddy we know and love. So I just had to comply with their wishes! Don't worry there is more to come ;). Please, please, PLEASE review!**


	7. Masquerade

The next few weeks flew by, school was boring, the new job was hard, yet time at home became more enjoyable for Dani, especially with Freddy around. Whenever the pair got the chance they snuck off together for some alone time, which was frequent since no one was around the house while they were there between Dani's shifts at work. She had gotten a job at the local music store, teaching younger kids how to sing. The Masquerade was around the corner, and for some reason, Feddy was nervous about it.

Dani sat down on her bed, smiling at Freddy who was looking at several of her high school pictures on her wall.

"You were in the drama club, that's no surprise," he teased, "hmm...tennis team...gymnastics team...wow weren't you the athletic one?"

She rolled her eyes, "I like sports. I just like writing better," she stood, walking over and wrapping her arms around his waist, "now will you tell me why you've been so quiet?"

Freddy looked at her, "Whataya mean, angel?"

"I mean why every time I bring up the Masquerade you go stiff," she felt his shoulders tighten, "like right now."

He sighed, "I'm sorry sweetheart, it's just...I don't think I should be seen at an event like that. I mean I'm your gardener."

Dani stared at him, "And my dad invited you. So stop worrying so much! With you there this year will actually be fun for me," she kissed the nape of his neck, "OK? Please don't worry about it?" her lips found the skin behind his ear and nibbled gently, causing him to shudder.

"Dani..." he sighed, his hands reaching behind him to grab her hips.

She smiled against his warm skin, nuzzling her face in his hair, the scent of pine and leaves filled her nostrils, "Mmm...I love when you smell like nature."

Freddy turned to her, wrapping her in his arms, his eyes gazing down at her lovingly, "Do you now? Then maybe I should go get some work done."

The teenager laughed, "Go right ahead, I have some things to get ready for tonight, so I'll see you later?" she bit her bottom lip, something that she knew Freddy found irresistable.

He sighed, kissing the tip of her nose, "What you do to me, angel," he smiled, kissing her lips softly, "I love you."

Dani smiled, kissing him back, "I love you more," she picked up her jacket and walked downstairs, finding the living room television still on from before when the two of them had watched a movie.

"_We interrupt your morning television with this breaking news. This just in, Christopher Wells, son of Chief of Police of Springwood, Stephen Wells, was found this morning brutally murdered. Christopher had been missing since three weeks ago, and his body was found in the woods along Elm Street by several campers. A high-string investigation is being put into effect, we'll have round-the-clock updates for you every hour. Now back to your morning show._"

She froze, listening to the entire thing: Chris was dead. He was gone. For some reason, she felt relieved, sickeningly so, but she did.

Freddy came downstairs, "What's wrong?"

Dani turned to him, "Did you hear about this?"

"About what?" he was confused.

"Christopher's dead. They found his body this morning."

The gardener froze; of course he knew. He'd been the one that killed him, but no one could prove it, nor did anyone know, "Yeah...yeah I heard about it."

Dani's eyes met his, "Well you were right."

Freddy looked at her, "About what?" he asked again.

"He's not going to bother me anymore," she stated calmly, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I feel terrible about not caring that he's gone."

"It's because of what he did to you, angel," he whispered in her hair, inhaling the scent of apples and cinnamon, "I say good riddance."

Dani looked into his eyes, "Freddy..."

He sighed, "I'm sorry," his hands caressed her arms, his eyes wandering aimlessly, "it's just...every time I think about what he forced you to do, it just makes my blood boil."

She cupped his face in her hands, "He can't hurt us anymore," she pressed her lips to his fervently, sliding her tongue into his mouth.

Freddy groaned into this kiss, his hands pulling her body flush against his, tracing his tongue up her lips, causing her to smile, "I love you so much, baby."

Dani smiled, "I love you more."

"No," he argued.

"Yes," she chuckled, kissing his neck.

He sighed, "No."

"Yes."

"Nuh-uh," he pulled her closer, covering her mouth with his once more.

"Mmmh," Dani moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her knee against his groin, causing his body to shiver.

Freddy thrust his tongue into her mouth, pushing her up against the hallway wall, his hands sliding down her waist and beneath her shirt, her skin warm beneath his cool hands.

She gasped, allowing his tongue to invade her mouth further, hers dancing within his own mouth as she wrapped her leg around his hips, rubbing her pelvis against his, "Freddy..."

"Mm?" he moaned, pulling away for a split second, his thumbs gently stroking beneath her breasts.

Dani breathed heavily, her exhales ragged, "I gotta go," she frowned.

He frowned in return, "I don't want you to," he sounded like a child, which made her smirk.

"I'll be back before you know it," she kissed him gently, sliding away from him and grabbing her keys, walking out the front door, leaving Freddy standing in the hallway with a soft smile on his face.

* * *

Dani entered the Town Hall, finding the ballroom decorated for the Masquerade, her mother in the center of the dancefloor, guiding the workers to where they were supposed to be.

"The candelabras go in the center of the tables! No, the lights need to be a bit darker! That doesn't even belong in this room!"

The teenager sighed, shaking her head with a smile, "Ma, you don't need to take care of everything. They've set up for this before."

Mrs. Silvers turned to see her, "Yes but this one is different, much different."

"How?" Dani questioned, seeing the same decor that she'd seen every year.

Her mother smirked, "Because the dean of your new college is coming. Your father wants to make it extra special."

Dani smiled, "And Freddy, he's never been to this before."

Mrs. Silvers looked at her daughter, "You really like him don't you?"

"Of course I do, he's funny, nice to talk to, he's got a great personality," Dani smirked, _great in bed_, she thought, _fantastic kisser, love of my life_.

Her mother chuckled, "If only he were younger I swear you'd date him!"

Dani smirked, "I'm eighteen, I'm legal age."

"Your father would kill you, me it's not uncommon for a young woman your age to be with a man that age in Italy, your grandmother and grandfather were many years apart," her mother stated, looking over a china setting.

"Really? How much apart?" the teenager questioned, looking at her mother hopefully.

Mrs. Silvers looked at her, "Um, well your grandfather was thirty-five when he married your grandmother...and she was your age."

Dani smiled, "So about seventeen years?"

"Just about...why?" her mother asked, looking at her quizzically.

"No reason," she stated calmly, yet inside she was beaming.

"Dani!" Bradley squealed, dressed in his dressy, purple tuxedo.

Dani chuckled, "Well don't you look spiffy!" she hugged him, "Where's your mask?"

"Home," her brother smiled, "Where Freddy?"

Mrs. Silvers smiled, "Where is Freddy?"

Dani looked at her, "He's home, too," she looked at her watch, "I have a hair and nail appointment, I'll see you tonight," she kissed Bradley's forehead, hugged her mother, and walked out of the building, walking down the street to the hair and nail salon.

"Dani! Nice to see you again!" her hair stylist smiled, hugging the teenager.

"Hey Michelle," Dani smirked, handing her a picture, "that's the dress."

Michelle grinned, "Ooh red, very sexy, going with a guy?"

Dani nodded, "That I am."

The hairstylist looked at her in the mirror, "Really? Who?"

She sighed; she knew she could trust Michelle with anything, because God knew that Michelle did not like Dani's parents and would never tell them anything, "I'm going with this guy whom I've known for a long time, and he's a little bit older than me...but I love him so much that everytime I see him my entire world just feels like there's no longer gravity."

Michelle smiled, "Aww. What's his name? How much older is he than you?"

"Freddy. And he's...seventeen years older than me," Dani said timidly.

The hairstylist's eyebrows arched in surprise, "Wow! That's some age difference. But if it's love...you can't fight that."

Dani grinned, "Oh it's love. He and I..." she paused, looking at Michelle in the mirror.

Michelle smirked, "Say no more girlfriend, I hear ya. So the card was swiped?"

She nodded, "Yeah...and my mom and dad don't know so."

"My lips are sealed, trust me," Michelle smirked, "alright, let's do this the right way," she began figuring out how to style Dani's hair before she brought her over to get her hair washed.

Freddy stood on the side of the room, leaning against the wall as he watched the other guests mingle. He knew no one there except for Dani, who had yet to arrive, along with her parents and Bradley. They were only late because Bradley had gotten fruit juice on his tuxedo, something that Freddy found amusing. The doors beside him opened and he turned, seeing Mr. and Mrs. Silvers enter with Bradley in-tow.

"Ah, Freddy! So glad you could make it!" Mr. Silvers greeted him, "Dani's coming she just had a phone call."

Freddy nodded, smiling at Bradley before the three of them walked away, his back turned to the party as he waited for Dani to enter.

Dani sighed, putting her phone back into her clutch: the police had been asking her questions day in and day out about Christopher's murder. Since his father was the Chief of Police he knew that she and Christopher had been dating, so she was the main suspect at the moment, and it was something that pissed her off. She fixed her mask, walking confidently into the ballroom, her eyes scanning the area for Freddy.

The gardener's eyes grew wide at the sight of her: she wore the red dress, the crystal detailing on the front sparkled in the dim candelight, her hair had been dramatically draped to the side in long curls. Ruby-drop earrinngs hung from her ears and a sparkling diamond necklace draped elegantly along her neckline. Her mask was black and red wire, with red crystals studding over her eyes and above her forehead.

"Hey there beautiful," Freddy smirked, his hand catching her wrist.

Dani turned to him, a smile on her face, "Hey stranger. You here alone?"

He chuckled, "I'm waiting for someone."

"Really? Who might that be?" she teased.

Freddy pulled her to him, bringing his lips to her ear, "You," he whispered.

Dani smirked, "Well then, sorry to have kept you waiting."

"Not a problem," he smiled, "you look gorgeous."

"You don't look too bad yourself, Mr. Krueger," she straightened his jacket.

Freddy smirked, "Would you like something to drink?"

She grinned, looping her arm through his, "Don't mind if I do."

The two of them approached the bar, no one recognizing them as they retrived two glasses of the punch laced with liquor, something that Dani knew would relax both Freddy and herself.

"Dani!" Mr. Silvers called to her, walking over with his wife and Bradley, "everything alright?"

She nodded, "Yeah everything's fine, dad."

Mr. Silvers smiled, "And you Freddy? You enjoying the party so far?"

The gardener nodded slightly, "It's a little out of my realm but...yeah I like it," he cast a quick glance at Dani, who was looking around the room for someone.

"Is Christopher's father here yet?" she asked.

Her mother nodded, "Right over there," she pointed to a man dressed as a bull fighter, his black mask covering his dark eyes as he conversed with one of her father's assistants.

Dani looked at her parents, "Don't make me talk to him."

"You have to, Dani, you're a suspect," Mr. Silvers stated worriedly.

Her eyes looked pleadingly at Freddy, whom she knew would not let her go over there.

He nodded softly, "Wanna dance?" he gestured to the dance floor, where people were starting to culminate.

Dani smiled, "Sure," she followed him out, placing one hand on his shoulder, the other in his extended hand, feeling his free arm wrap around her waist. They slowly began dancing to the music, but Freddy could see that she wasn't enjoying herself.

"What's wrong?"

She sighed, "I wanna get out of here. I don't want to be questioned by him," her eyes glistened with tears behind her mask.

He nodded, "OK, we'll leave after this song is over."

Dani looked at him, her eyes sad, "Freddy..."

"Just dance with me," he whispered against her hair, closing his eyes as they swayed to the soft jazz balad. He hated that she was so upset and had to be on edge, this was a party and she should've been able to enjoy herself. Then he felt her shoulders shake, he could hear her quiet sobs against his shoulder as they danced; this set off a silent alarm in his brain that she needed to get out of there before something catastrophic happened. Freddy led her gently out of the ballroom and outside, the cool October air biting at his face. He took off his jacket, draping it over her shoulders as they walked, the few blocks back toward her house were silent, dim lights the only thing to guide them. Dani was still crying, her eyes now red and puffy, and Freddy could do nothing but keep his arm wrapped around her protectively.

Arriving at her house, he led her up the front steps and inside, walking her up to her bedroom. Freddy took off her mask, then helped her out of the dress before picking out a pair of pajamas for her to wear. Dani walked into the bathroom and took off her makeup, trying to fight back the tears that continued to fall. Truth be told she didn't even know why she was crying, it just happened, and it wasn't stopping anytime soon. She crawled into bed, Freddy sitting beside her and smoothing her hair back gently, his eyes full of sadness, "I'm sorry, angel," he whispered.

She shook her head, "There's nothing for you to be sorry about," she sniffed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

The man sighed, "Tonight you were supposed to have a good time, not walk out of there in tears."

"But I did, and what's done is done. There's no reason to dwell on it," Dani stated, reaching up to caress his face, "you look exhausted."

Freddy smirked, "You have a nervous breakdown and you're worried about me?"

She smiled, "Yes I am worried about you, Freddy Krueger...I'm very worried," her smile quickly turned into a frown.

"About what, love?" he asked, rubbing her back gently, his eyes now filled with concern.

The young woman looked away, "That I'm not right for you."

He stiffened, "Don't say that. Don't ever say that," he turned her face to look at him, "you are _mine_. You'll always be _my_ girl," he kissed her lovingly.

Dani never knew how possessive he was until that moment. He didn't want anyone to touch her or harm her; like he said she was his and his alone. Her eyes closed as she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, forgetting about everything that had happened, and all of the worries that had flooded her mind quickly melted away.

**AN: Sorry that I haven't updated too quickly I've been really busy lately :) So here you are I hope you like it. I know that some of the Freddy die-hards like myself will probably say that this chapter is yet again too mushy for Freddy, but I promise you that this ooey-gooeyness WILL turn into some juicy stuff. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	8. Burning Love

November went by faster than a dream; something that she found quite annoying. Dani wanted to enjoy her last year of high school, yet it was moving for too quickly for her taste. When December rolled around, it was when snow finally hit the ground that she noticed the change in Freddy's mood. She found him working in the backyard on the new holly bushes her mother had made him plant late November. She laughed when her eyes caught sight of him, "What are you wearing?"

Freddy turned to see her standing there, snowflakes sparkled like diamonds on the tips of her long, dark lashes; the mere sight of her, with her chill-bit cheeks rosy from the cold, and her curls of gold pulled back into a messy bun, made him warm with joy. "It's my Christmas sweater. Just trying to look festive."

The young woman chuckled, "Well you certainly pulled that off," she clasped her glove-covered hands together, "it's freezing out here. Aren't you cold?"

He shrugged, "I like December. Christmas is my favorite holiday, and with that comes snow, so I'm not bothered by it at all."

Dani smiled, "I could never have guessed," she sighed, rubbing her upper arms, "I on the other hand do not like snow really. So if you need me I'll be inside," she placed a kiss on his cheek and walked back toward the house, feeling his gaze on the back of her neck as she went. She sighed, shutting the door behind her to surround herself with the warmth of her house; the fireplace in the living room radiated heat onto her chilled face, allowing her to remove her coat and gloves, tossing them aside. A soft click alerted her to the presence of someone else in the house, a soft smile appearing on her face when she felt cool, strong hands graze her shoulders.

"Where's everyone else?" Freddy asked, his breath warm against her cold ear.'

She closed her eyes, "Mmm...Bradley has a Christmas play he has to rehearse for so mom took him...and dad's at Town Hall preparing some things for the Christmas party."

He smirked, "So we're alone?"

Dani nodded, "Alone we are...mh Freddy," she moaned quietly as he hands gently massaged her shoulders, her tense muscles melting beneath his touch.

"Sssh, just relax," he whispered, slowly walking her to the couch and sitting her down, stopping his ministrations for only a moment. Her whimper of protest made him chuckle as he knelt down to remove her boots and socks, his hands gliding over her smooth skin. His icy eyes locked with hers, seeing the smile within them as she watched him, her cheeks still red from the cold. "Lay down," he stated quietly, getting up and sitting on the couch beside her, allowing her to rest her head in his lap. The gardener gently smoothed her hair back, looking down at her lovingly; he had to remind him sometimes that she was not as old as she projected herself to be, and as he looked at her lying there, he realized how young she truly was. Eighteen was not that old, yes it made her an adult, but it was still young compared to him. He knew how much her family meant to her, he could tell by how she put her entire effort into anything she did for them, from setting up this Christmas party to taking care of Bradley, she did it wholeheartedly, and that was something he loved her even more for.

The young woman looked up at him, "What is it?"

Freddy shook his head with a soft smile, "Nothing, angel. Just relax."

"If I relax anymore I'll fall asleep," she mumbled.

He chuckled, "That's fine, sweetheart. That's fine," he ran his fingers through her golden curls, feeling her breathing become slow and even as her eyes closed. Resting his head against the back of the couch, Freddy closed his eyes and dozed off as best he could, knowing that soon he'd have to wake up due to the fact that someone would be home; but for now they were allowed a moment's peace, allowing him to clear his mind and actually think, actually process how he was going to pull of his Christmas surprise for her.

* * *

"Let's try to get the ornaments on the trees _without_ breaking anything, please!" Dani cried, rushing around the ballroom making sure that everything was perfect for the party. Her father had let her take complete control of the decorating and planning, while he and her mother had taken care of the quest list. The young woman practically ran across the wood floor; her hair, which was held up in curlers at the moment, was like a crown atop her head. "No! No, no, no, please no pointsettas above the doors!" she caught one of the florist's arms, "we have someone with allergies let's try to keep the pointsettas to a minimum." As quick as she had gotten over there she was off down the hall, making sure the banister of the stairwell was draped with garland and holly berries before she ran up the stairs, entering the mayor's private chambers to find her parents and Bradley all getting ready.

"How does everything look?" her mother asked as she was getting her hair done.

Dani sighed, sitting down in front of her mother to allow the hair stylist to remove the curlers in her golden hair, "It looks amazing. I hope you guys like it."

Her father grinned, straightening his tie, "I'm sure we will, sweetheart."

The young woman smiled, "Freddy's still invited right? I just need to let him know what time he needs to get here."

Mr. and Mrs. Silvers exchanged a skeptical look, "Um, sweetheart...that might not be the best idea," her mother chided.

Dani arched her eyebrow in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"There have been some...accusations, that Fredy has been within innapropriate contact with the children at Bradley's preschool," her father explained, worry written across his face.

She chuckled, "Is this some sort of joke?" her eyes met her parents, the same look of disappointment in their eyes, "You're not serious are you?"

Her mother nodded, "We are, sweetheart."

"_Stop_, calling me sweetheart," Dani snapped, now very angry, "I cannot believe that you would even think such a thing! Freddy is the nicest person I know!"

Mr. Silvers was a little shocked by his daughter's reaction, "I don't understand why you are taking this so seriously. He's a gardener, why should you care?"

She scoffed, "He's my friend! Are you honestly going to put this in an upper-class, lower-class perspective?"

"He's more than your friend," a voice spoke from behind them. Dani spun around sharply to see Sarah standing in the doorway, her long, pointsetta-red dress hugged tightly to her curves.

The young woman's sapphire eyes grew wide at her supposed friend, "Sarah, no."

The fire-haired teen shook her head, "It's for your own good, Dani."

"Stop!" The blonde shouted, her eyes welling up with tears.

Sarah turned to Dani's parents, "Mr. and Mrs. Silvers...your daughter has been having an intimate relationship with Mr. Krueger," her green eyes glinted maliciously.

Dani snapped her head in her parent's direction, seeing the horrified expressions on their faces, "I-Is this true, Danielle?" her mother gasped, her cheeks growing pale.

She shook her head, "I'm an adult! You can't control who I love!"

"The Hell we can't!" her father burst out in outrage, "You, young lady are _never_ to see him again! Do you hear me? NEVER!"

Dani glared at him, "FUCK YOU!" she darted into the other room to finish getting ready for the party so she could find Freddy and tell him to get out of Springwood. How could Sarah betray her like that? Was it because of Christopher? Did her friend think she had something to do with it? Dani didn't know but she was going to settle this once and for all.

* * *

Freddy walked up the stairs of Town Hall, opening the door so he could be enveloped by the warmth of the building, only to find that when he entered malicious eyes stared at him from every angle. Then he noticed a group of men walking toward him, Dani's father among them, the anger evident on their faces. Christopher's father approached him, fury burning in his eyes, "Fred Krueger, you are under arrest for the murder of my son Christopher."

The gardener froze, his body going numb as he stood there, watching the men advance; it wasn't until he heard a familiar voice scream out to him that he moved, sprinting for the door. That voice was Dani, and she told him the only thing he could to, "FREDDY, RUN!"

He didn't know how and he didn't know when, but as soon as he heard her voice Freddy ran out of the building as fast as possible, bolting down the street and far away from the angry parents and police that were now after him.

* * *

Dani had finished her hair and makeup, and as soon as she exited the room, she knew something was wrong. Immediately she jumped down the steps two at a time, only to see her mother and Bradley standing in the center of the ballroom, staring at the spectacle before them. She rushed over, "Mother what's going on?"

The woman turned to her daughter, "Dani...how could you?" her eyes were stained with tears, and Dani realized then what was going on. The young woman's eyes grew wide as she pushed through the crowd, trying to get to Freddy as he stood there, like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Stay back Ms. Silvers," one of the police officers grabbed her.

Dani struggled against him furiously, "Let me go! FREDDY, RUN!" she watched as he bolted out of Town Hall, all of the angry eyes averting to her.

"She does not leave this building!" Christopher's father bellowed, rushing outside, his officers following him in the pursuit.

Her blood boiled with fear as she watched her father run out with them, a whole group of angry parents in tow.

The officer began to try and drag her away, "Come with me, miss."

Dani elbowed him in the stomach and kneed him in the groin, "Get off of me!" and with that she bursted out the door after them. The December air was cold against her skin as she ran; the hem of the pine green dress she wore was now wet from the snow. Her hair had long since fallen out of it's elaborate style, bouncing wildly in the wind. Chilled sweat lined her makeup-covered brow, her lips as red as holly berries, elicited heaving breaths. She'd abandoned the silver heels on her feet, running bare on the white ground. Tears filled her sapphire eyes: they had to be stopped. They had to be stopped before they hurt him.

* * *

Freddy sprinted through the abandoned factory grounds, hearing the fast-moving cars chasing him only sent more fear into his chest. He'd been running for God knows how long, but he needed to get away from them. Stopping at one building he knew, he ran through the door and shut it tight, hearing the cars pull up outside.

"KRUEGER! COME OUT HERE, YOU SICK BASTARD!" Quentin's father yelled.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I DID? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" the mortified gardener screamed back, tears filling his eyes.

"MY DAUGHTER, YOU SICKO! YOU RUINED MY DAUGHTER!" Mr. Silvers cried, banging on the door.

Freddy shook his head fervently, "I LOVE DANI! I WOULD NEVER HURT HER!" he shouted.

"YOU MURDERED MY SON!" Christopher's father growled angrily.

Mr. Silvers removed a gasoline canteen from the back of his car, stuffing an old rag into the top, allowing Christopher's father to light it.

* * *

Dani ran as fast as she could, seeing the group of adults in front of her, fire catching her eye, "NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" sprinting toward them she tried to pull the canteen away from her father, "LEAVE HIM ALONE! I LOVE HIM!"

Quentin's father pulled her away, her limbs flailing as she screamed for them to cease their actions, "STOP IT! STOP IT! NO!" she kicked and punched, trying to get free, but it was useless.

Freddy heard her cries, his heart breaking, "DANI! LEAVE HER ALONE!" he tried to open the door again, but too late did he realize that they had jammed it shut from the outside, and there was no other way out. Suddenly, there was a loud crash, a lit gasoline canteen broke through the window, landing on the floor and immediately setting everything aflame. Freddy screamed as the heat filled the room, tearing off his jacket to reveal the red and green sweater Dani had made fun of earlier. His shoes caught fire, his blood-curdling cries of agony filled the air as he burned.

Dani struggled against the man holding her as she saw the bomb crash through the window, "FREDDY! FREDDY!" tears poured down her cheeks in waterfalls as she heard his screams through the orange fire. A large explosion blew out the rest of the windows and the door; and her heart shattered like the glass panes themselves, "NOOOOO! FREEEDDYYY!" she cried, her piercing scream slicing through the air. The young woman collapsed to the ground, the skirt of her dress soaking with water from the melting snow. She couldn't care less if all of the adults surrounding her were staring, they had killed the only man she ever loved and ever would love, and they had stolen her heart. Slowly she got up, shoving her father away roughly as he tried to help her. Turning to face them, her eyes burning with hatred, "I hope you're all happy with what you've done, because his blood is on all of your hands...and I pray to God that each one of you die as horribly as the innocent man you just murdered," she shoved past them all, beginning the long walk back home, fightingback the rest of her tears until she got there.

**AN: SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SUCH A LONG TIME I REALLY WANTED TO GET THIS CHAPTER RIGHT! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	9. Tears to Shed

**AN: Here's the 9th chapter. I know I don't usually put these first but I just wanted everyone to see it. And to make sure that I don't leave any desperate fans hanging I will make it short, simple and clear: I AM NOT GOING TO BE UPDATING THIS FOR A COUPLE WEEKS DUE TO A FAMILY EMERGENCY. I APOLOGIZE BUT I PROMISE I WILL BE BACK ON TOP OF IT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. Enjoy!**

Dani did not go inside her house when she arrived. In fact, she walked right past the large house, ignoring her mother's screams, and headed right for the guest house. Her feet hurt but she ignored the pain, her head throbbed but she didn't care. All she wanted was to get away. When she opened the door, something immediately caught her eye: the fact that there were millions of candles lit and the lights weren't turning on. She felt soft petals beneath her feet as she walked toward the bedroom; a small twinge of hope sparked in her heart: maybe everything she was seeing was a dream, and she was about to wake up. There was a light on in the bedroom, maybe she would wake up when she walked through the door and she'd be sleeping right next to him. Dani pushed the door open more, and to her dismay it was no dream, there was no hope left. Freddy was gone; but then she noticed something on the bed: a letter and a small, black velvet box. With a shaky hand, she moved the box over onto the bed and picked up the envelope, tearing it open gently so as not to rip the item inside. What she found inside, however, brought more tears to her eyes as she examined the scrolled handwriting of one Fred Krueger.

_Dani,_

_I know that this is a stupid way to do this, but tonight couldn't possibly be a better night to ask you. I'm sure as I'm standing right beside you the look on your face is priceless, and I want to be there for every other face that you make. I want to be there for every smile, laugh, and tear that you create for the rest of our lives. I have been waiting too long for someone like you and I don't want to lose you. So if you would, please do me the tremendous honor of becoming my wife. I love you Dani, and I want to have you with me forever._

_-Freddy_

She didn't know how long she stood there with tears silently pouring down her face, but once her mind registered everything that was happening, she looked down at the small box that remianed on the bed, hoping that what was inside was not what she thought it was. Picking it up, she snapped the box open to find a simple silver band with a single diamond solitare sparkling up at her. Dani couldn't hold it in anymore; the box slid from her hand as loud sobs broke from her lips, "Oh, Freddy...Freddy-y-y..." and for the next hour and a half Dani did nothing but stand there and cry over the only man she ever loved.

* * *

Mr. Silvers arrived at home only to find Dani nowhere within the house; he knew she wouldn't have the nerve to run away, but then again maybe she did. Without a second thought he rushed to the guest house, everything was just as he'd left it, not a single trace of that Krueger monster anywhere. It was then that Mr. Silvers heard the slam of a car door, the roar of an ignition, and the squeal of tires speeding down the highway. Quickly he sprinted across the backyard lawn to the front of the house, seeing the Mercedes convertible moving down the road, "DANI! DANI, WAIT!"

* * *

The wind blew ferociously against her face as she sped down the parkway to the nearest hotel. She would stay there until she graduated high school, and when she did that, she would make a deal with the dean of Millstone to allow her to have permanent residence on the campus. He had offered it to her immediately, but she had turned it down, thinking that it would be in the best interest of her family if she stayed at home. Now she couldn't give a rat's ass about her family, not even Bradley, whom she hadn't thought of for a second as she packed her suitcase. She knew that he'd seen the entire thing, she'd even ran past her little brother as she left the house; her mother had been too drunk to hear her leave, but she had heard the soft sniffles coming from the top of the stairs as she shut the door behind her.

Now as she pulled into the parking lot of the hotel, she couldn't help but feel more tears run down her cheeks at the thought of the boy she'd practically raised herself. Her mother had never really been around to raise Bradley, neither had her father, so it had been left up to her, and she had basically abandoned him. Dani made a decision: come the next morning, she would go to Badham Preschool and pick Bradley up from school and bring him to the hotel to stay with her for a whiel. Her parents would flip out, probably think that he had been kidnapped, but she would leave a voicemail on the house phone that he was with her and they were both safe.

After paying for a room, letting the front desk manager know that she would be staying for quite a while and to charge it to her father's credit card, she threw her bag against the nearest wall, kicked off her shoes, and plopped down on the bed, her eyes immediately falling on the ring that now adorned her left hand. She would always wear it, even if she met another man and possibly married him. She would wear the ring that the man who had stolen her heart gave to her. She'd shed enough tears to last her a lifetime or more, and since she finally realized how exhausted she was, Dani Silvers closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	10. Changing Years

**AN: OK I'm back! Got everything straightened out somewhat but I could not keep you guys in suspense any longer. Hope you guys like this chapter and reviews would be wonderful!**

Dani never did get a chance to get Bradley. Every time she went to try and pick him up, her parents were always there. So instead, she remained at the hotel for the rest of her senior year; no one, not even her friends, spoke to her. She just kept quiet, did her school work, then went back to the hotel. When senior prom approached, Dani was the only one who didn't attend. There were rumors that she wouldn't go because she couldn't bring Freddy: that was partially true. Even if Freddy had still been alive, she still wouldn't have gone. When graduation rolled around, Dani was there, but when she saw her parents, she took her diploma, and during dismissal, snuck out the back and sped back to the hotel as fast as possible. She was able to purchase everything she needed for college with the help of her grandmother, something she was reluctant to do, but the elderly woman had insisted. She got through college and became a successful crime novelist; something that her parents, when she'd seen them again almost seven years later, were shocked to discover.

Then, one day at one of her many book signings, she met a man: he was tall, well built, lightly tanned skin, neck-length, dark hair, chocolate brown eyes, and the most amazing, boyish smile. He'd introduced himself to her as Alex Vlassis, a Greek-American music producer from Long Island, New York. Now, Dani knew in her heart that she'd never get over Freddy, but she knew that she had to move on, and there was something about Alex that just made her feel special again. He was the kind of man that could take her out to a fancy restaurant, but also just go to the movies or hang out at home with a glass of wine. Almost a year to the date after their meeting, Alex proposed to Dani, and presented her with a ring that made Freddy's look like a grain of sand. But she had promised herself a long time ago that she would never replace that ring...until then.

On October 30th, Dani Silvers became Dani Vlassis, and from that point on, she never gave Fred Krueger another thought. Due to her new husband's occupation in New York, she was able to live in two places at once: Springwood strictly for writing purposes, and New York City for family and other such reasons. The compromise worked well in Dani's new life, and it was something she was comfortable with. Everything and everyone that had given her problems had moved on, save for her parents, and it was about time, that Dani got a break.

* * *

"Hey babe! Have you seen my phone?"

Dani smirked, straightening the glasses that rested on her nose as she stared at her computer, "It's up here!"

The sound of feet bounding up the stairs filled her office, "Oh thank God, I've been waiting for a call from Luke," Alex smiled, taking the phone from her desk and sliding it into his pocket. "How's the new book comin'?"

She sighed, leaning back against the chair at the feeling of her husband's hands on her shoulders, "Terrible case of writer's block in the middle of chapter five. Not a good sign."

He kissed the crown of her head, "You'll figure out something. You always do."

"Yeah but six books in you'd think I'd be over writer's block by now," Dani groaned sarcastically, looking at the six best-selling books in her bookcase.

"All the best writer's get it, hun. It show's you're putting effort into the story."

"Tell that to a certain author writing about witches and wizards over the course of five books and counting," she deadpanned, "practically pulling those stories out of her ass."

Alex sighed, leaning against the desk, "Complete fiction takes a lot less research than something that's not completely fiction. You write about crimes in the real world, not some made-up, magical land," his Long Island accent always made her smile, "and if you did I guaruntee you there wouldn't be six best-selling books over there," he pointed to her bookcase.

Dani took off her glasses, "Why are you so great?"

"Because I love you," he smiled, kissing her lovingly, "now I gotta go, I'm gonna be late. I'll be back around five," he pushed off the desk and bounded back down the stairs.

Once she heard the door shut, the young woman shut her computer and got up; she needed a break from hiding inside her apartment. She didn't want to shop, she didn't want to go and sit in a spa all day; so she grabbed her notebook, slipped on her shoes, grabbed her coat, and walked out the door. The crowded air of New York City was nothing like the brisk, clean air of Springwood, which was something she missed, but there was one place that she could go to get a similar surrounding. Raising her hand over her head she stood by the curb of the street, waiting for a taxi to notice her. Her wait wasn't long, for in a minute's time a yellow town car pulled up in front of her. Dani opened the door and got in, "Uh, Central Park, please."

"Where do you want me to drop you?" the driver asked.

"Doesn't matter," she sighed, pulling her hair back into a ponytail as he drove.

After paying ten dollars plus a two dollar tip, Dani walked along the street through Central Park, searching for a quiet, calm area to just sit and gather ideas for her book. It was something she enjoyed doing, clearing her head. She hadn't been sleeping well lately; memories of Springwood kept flooding her brain, memories of _him_. The night her parents and other parents of the Springwood preschoolers killed him was something she never forgot; she'd lost a part of herself that night. Dani sighed, rubbing her eye with the back of her hand: she needed to get sleep.

Without even thinking, she nodded off right where she sat, her head dipping over as she fell asleep.

* * *

She opened her eyes to find herself back in the guest house of her old home; everything was sert up just as she'd found it after he had died. The rose petals on the floor, the candles all around, the crack of light coming from his bedroom. Slowly and carefully, she walked towards the door, her eyes fixated on the light coming from within. Dani pushed the door open, her eyes filling with tears when she saw him standing there, looking just as he had the last time she'd seen him.

His piercing blue eyes locked on her, "Dani."

She shuddered, tears rolling down her cheeks, "You're dead."

"I've been waiting for you, Dani," he stepped forward, his hand reaching up to caress her cheek, "I've been waiting a long time."

Dani sighed, "I tried to stop them. I tried."

He nodded, "Yes you tried, angel, I know you tried. But did you try to remember me before you left me to rot away in your memories?"

"W-What?" she looked at him, the kind gaze he had given her before had disappeared into something ferocious and angry.

"You swore you'd never love anyone after me, yet here you are," he grabbed her left hand forcefully, causing her to wince, "that doesn't look like _my_ ring," he growled.

She whimpered, "Stop...please stop you're hurting me."

"Hurting you?" he growled, shoving her to the ground, "Take a look at what pain looks like!"

Dani noticed his voice had changed: it was rougher, deeper, raspier; when she looked up a scream of terror escaped her lips: his face was burned and deformed, he wore the red and green sweater she'd seen that day, yet it was singed and dirty. On his right han was a glove, razors on all fingers except his thumb.

"Look at me now, Dani! Do you love me now?" he growled, slashing his glove at her.

She screamed, just dodging his hand, "Stop!"

"Does your husband know about me? Huh? Did you tell him about me or did you just fucking lie like you did about everything else?" he yelled, slashing at her again.

"I didn't lie! I loved you, Freddy!" she cried.

* * *

"Miss? Miss! Miss wake up!"

Dani snapped awake, the man standing before her had his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you alright, miss? You were screaming," he stated.

She nodded, "Yeah...Yeah I'm fine, thank you," she answered quickly, getting up and rushing away as fast as possible, hailing a cab just as quick.

By the time she got home it was six thirty, Alex was sitting at the kitchen table, cellphone in hand, "Where have you been? I called you ten times you never answered! I was ready to send out a search party!"

Dani sighed, "I-I'm osrry, I was at the park and I dozed off."

He got up, wrapping his arms around her, "You scared the Hell outta me."

She nodded, hugging him back, "I'm sorry," her entire body shook, what she'd dreamt was horrifying and so realistic that she thought he could've actually killed her. Why would he want to kill her? He supposedly loved her and wanted her happy; wouldn't he be alright with this?

**AN: I know I'm ending it kind of odd but I'm leaving that question up to you readers to try and figure out. Please review it's much appreciated!**


	11. Back Home

"Are you sure you should travel? You haven't been sleeping well lately," Alex questioned worriedly.

Dani nodded, zipping up her suitcase, "I need to finish this book, and I think Springwood will do me some good."

He sighed, "These nightmares you've been having...do they have to do with your past?"

She turned to him, "What are you talking about?"

"You keep saying the name Freddy. Who is he?"

The young woman froze, "He's an old friend from Springwood. He died."

Alex took her hands in his, "Do you feel responsible for his death or something?"

"Alex," she sighed, "I just...I knew him really well."

Suddenly the phone rang, catching the two of them off guard.

"Unknown number," Dani sighed, pressing the 'Talk' button, "Hello?"

"_Dani? It's Bradley._"

Dani felt her heart jump to her throat: her brother hadn't spoken to her since her mother's funeral three years ago, "Bradley...hi."

"_I'm calling to ask you to come to Springwood...dad died last night_."

"W-What?" her voice broke.

"_Doctor's said he had a heart attack._"

Alex put his hand on her shoulder, "What's wrong?"

Dani turned to him with fear in her eyes, "My father just died last night."

"Oh Jesus," he sighed.

"I'm just catching an afternoon flight to Springwood today."

"_I'll pick you up. What time do you land?_"

Dani looked at her watch, "Uh...around three."

Her brother sighed, "_Alright. I'll see you then._"

She nodded, "OK."

"_Dani?_"

"Yeah Bradley?"

"_It's good to hear your voice_." click.

Dani sighed; she never cried over her parents, it was a reflex that their actions had caused a long time ago. She cried when she left, she cried for days actually, but after she got over it she never cried again when it concerned her mother and father.

"Maybe I should come with you to Springwood," Alex suggested highly.

She shook her head, "No...no it's OK, I can do this."

He sighed, rubbing his hand over his face, "There's a reason why this situation worries me. After all of these nightmares you keep having...I don't think it's a good idea that you go out there alone."

"I'll be with my brother, Alex, I'll be fine."

"...Fine, promise me you'll call as soon as you land."

Dani smiled, kissing him lightly, "I promise. I love you."

"I love you too," he stated solemnly, watching as she took her suitcase off of the bed and left.

* * *

"Dani."

"Bradley," Dani sighed, walking out of the gate and hugging her little brother.

The now eighteen year old young man looked at her, "It's good to see you."

She nodded, "It's good to see you, too. You're getting taller."

He chuckled, "I'm not five anymore."

"No you're not," she smiled, "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," Bradley sighed, "c'mon, there's someone I want you to meet."

The two of them walked out of the airport toward Bradley's car, and there was someone there that Dani didn't recognize: a young woman, around the same age as her brother, with long, brown hair and sad, green eyes.

"Dani, this is Layla...my girlfriend. Layla, this is my older sister, Dani," Bradley smiled.

Dani looked at the young woman with a surprised expression, "Girlfriend? Wow," she smiled, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

Layla smiled, "Likewise, Bradley's told me so many good things about you," her British accent rang through clearly.

"You're from England?"

"Britain," the young woman smiled, "my family and I moved here a year and a half ago. I met your brother then."

The blonde looked at her brother, "Well he certainly has found quite the perfect girl," she hugged the younger woman.

Bradley grinned, "Where's Alex?"

Dani sighed, "Uh, I had Alex stay behind. I felt it would be better if I came alone this time around. Oh, speaking of which I need to call him, excuse me for one second," she quickly pulled out her cellphone and dialed her husband's number.

"_Dani_?"

She smiled, "As if you don't have my number. I just wanted to let you know I landed safely and I'm here with Bradley and his girlfriend."

"_The kid got a girlfriend? Very smooth_," she could hear the smile in his voice, "_When are you coming home_?"

"Not for a week or so. I promised you once I got past this little writer's block I'd come straight home."

He sighed, "_Alright, alright. I just don't like you being this far away from me. I'd at least like to be there with you_."

She smirked, "I know you would, but it just makes the reunion that much more exciting. I'll see you in a week."

"_OK. I love you._"

"I love you, too. Bye," she hung up and turned back to the young couple, "Alright, let's get this show on the road."

Bradley nodded, "Everyone's at the house, the funeral's tomorrow."

Dani sighed, "Alright...I'm sure no one's going to be that happy to see me."

"It's been thirteen years, Dani, no one's going to hold anything against you for that long."

"Never say never little brother," she chided with a sigh.

Layla seemed confused, "I'm sorry, what are we talking about?"

Dani looked at the young woman, "Something that happened a long time ago," her mind drifted back to that nightmare she'd had of Freddy.

* * *

"Dani? Is that you? It's been so long!"

Dani couldn't believe her eyes when she saw who was talking to her: Sarah, all grown up and pregnant nonetheless. "Sarah, hi."

The redhead grinned, "I've read your books, who woulda thought all those years of writing in those notebooks would make you a best-selling author."

The blonde nodded, "Yeah, hard work pays off. You seem to be doing well," she smiled, "congratulations."

Sarah chuckled, "This is number three. Brad! Brad come here!"

A tall man with blonde hair and piercing green eyes walked over, "Dani this is my husband, Brad. Brad this is my good friend Dani, we go way back."

Dani held out her hand, "Pleasure to meet you."

He nodded, shaking her hand in return, "Likewise."

The young woman smiled, "If you'll excuse me I have to go talk to family. It was nice seeing you, though."

Sarah smiled, "Good to see you, too. I'm in New York next week we should do lunch or something."

Dani nodded, "That'd be nice. Um, give me your phone number later, OK?"

"OK!"

The blonde walked away, trying to find someone in her family that she knew didn't hate her for what she'd done all those years ago; unfortunately that wasn't so easy.

"Dani," a man's rough voice made her jump.

"Uncle George," she sighed, turning to face him.

"I'm surprised that you'd even come here," he sneered, his military uniform pressed and perfect.

Dani stared at him firmly, "He was my father, and Bradley asked me to come so how could I refuse?"

He stared back, "After everything you did you should have the decency never to show your face in this town again."

"Why?" she hissed, "Nothing I did back then was _wrong_ it was just wrong to _your_ eyes, and my father's, and every other adult in Springwood!"

Uncle George grabbed her arm and pulled her out into the empty hallway, "Thirteen years ago you were sleeping with a man seventeen years your senior! It was vile, Danielle!"

"I loved him! And your brother, my mother, and all the other parents decided to burn him alive! He never did any of those things you accused him of! Freddy was a good man, he was sweet and caring, and I loved him more than I could possibly love anyone!"

"Does Alex know about him?"

"No and I don't intend for him to find out any time soon. Alex is the one person I've ever known that I could love just as much as I loved Freddy, but the part of my heart that belongs to him is charred and burned from the fires you all killed him with," she growled, pulling her arm out of his grip and walking back into the living room.

Bradley walked over to her, "Is everything alright?"

She nodded, "Yeah, um, I'm a bit jet lagged I think I'm gonna go lie down for a little while, OK?"

He nodded, "Alright."

Dani smiled, hugging her little brother before turning and walking up the stairs. Her room had remained untouched, but as she was unpacking something clicked in her head: the guest house. Had they done anything to it since she ran away? Quickly, she ran back down the stairs and out the back door, her heels clicking against the stone of the patio before she began to run across the yard. Dani found the spare key behind the shrub that Freddy had planted, now long since dead, and opened the door. What she saw almost made her cry as it had the first time: the rose petals he'd thrown were still there, but of course they were shiveled and lifeless. The candles had turned to nothing but dripped puddles of wax, and the bedroom door was still open. Dani slowly walked inside, the dead flower petals crunching beneath her shoes. Dani could feel all the memories flooding her brain, that bedroom held her heart as much as the man that used to stay there. She saw the letter she'd dropped still on the floor, and the empty ring box on its side atop the bedspread.

She sighed, picking up the letter, reading the handwriting that was no more foreign to her than her own, seeing his name signed at the bottom made her heart break: why did she have to lose him? Absentmindedly, her hand reached for a silver chain around her neck, the ring Freddy had given her hung from it beneath her blouse, she'd lied to Alex and said it had been her mother's. Slowly she closed her eyes, trying to find those certain memories, and when she opened her eyes the room had come back to life: the petals were as red as they'd been long ago and the candles glowed bright.

"Dani."

The young woman jumped, turning around to see him standing there, not burned, but as she'd remembered him, "Freddy."

He smiled that charming smirk that always made her body warm, "I miss you, Dani."

She smiled sadly at him, "I miss you, too. I wanted to stop them, Freddy, I tried."

"I know, I know," she felt his hand cup her cheek, "I don't blame you."

Dani looked up into his ice blue eyes, "I still love you."

He nodded, "I know," slowly he brought his lips down towards hers.

"!"

Dani snapped her eyes open, and everything she'd seen was gone, but she'd heard a blood-curdling scream come from the main house.

"SOMEBODY CALL 911! HURRY!"

She ran back to the house to find everyone scrambling, "What happened? What happened!" she pushed her way through the crowd, only to stop as she found the cause of the commotion: Layla was lying on the floor, blood covering her entire body, four, long slash marks running from the top of her chest to the middle of her stomach. "Oh my God," Freddy what had he done?

**AN: OK I'm sorry this took so long and I know there's not much but I promise there will be more soon! Reviews are wonderful!**


	12. Help Me

**AN: OK I'm so sorry that this took so long I've been so busy with stuff at homes and things for the holidays. I promise you that I'm back on top of this story and I will update on a steady pace. Now enough of my chatter and enjoy the chapter! Reviews are encouraged!**

Dani sat in one of the many uncomfortable hospital chairs, her facial expression blank as she waited with her brother for news of Layla's condition. She didn't know why Freddy had done such a thing, let alone how he'd done it, but she knew he did. Bradley had been silent the entire ride to the hospital, his skin was pale and he was shaking out of fear and concern, "W-What if she doesn't make it, Dani?" he turned to look at his older sister, who as well, had been silent the entire trip, and still she said nothing, "Dani?"

She blinked twice, as if coming out of a daze, then looked at him, "I...I don't know what to say, Bradley. I don't even know what happened."

Finally, a nurse appeared, a solemn look on her face, "Mr. Silvers?"

Bradley stood up, "Is she alright?"

Dani stood, putting her hand on Bradley's shoulder as the nurse looked down at her clipboard, "She's suffered massive blood-loss, and the lacerations had to be stitched up. The plastic surgeon did everything he could but...her physical condition is at the best it can be."

"Can we see her?" the younger woman questioned, her eyes falling on her brother.

The nurse nodded, "She's sleeping right now, go right ahead."

Dani couldn't even stop her brother from bolting down the hallway to Layla's room, nor did she want to. He was emotionally hurt, something that she felt partially responsible for; Freddy was _her_ problem basically, and she needed to figure out a way to either get him to stop, or figure out a way to stop him herself. When she entered the room, she noticed that Layla's body was wrapped in gauze from her shoulders to her hips, lightly stained with faint, red blotches from seeping blood, but there was something else that caught her attention: when Layla looked at her, she had an expression that told Dani the younger woman didn't want her there.

"What is she doing here?" Layla's accent rang through the room.

Bradley was confused, "She brought me here to see you."

"I don't want her here! She's the reason this happened to me! It's all _her _fault!" Layla cried.

Dani stared at her, flabbergasted, "Layla...I-I didn't do this to you."

The brunette glared at her, "You didn't but that psycho man that kept screaming your name did it! He wants you!"

"Who are you talking about, babe?" Bradley questioned.

"He wore a red and green striped sweater, a dusty, brown fedora, and he had a knive-fingered glove on his right hand," Layla described him, fear flooding her eyes, "and there were these girls who kept singing: _One, two, Freddy's coming for you. Three, four, better lock your door_..."

Dani was no longer listening to the terrified rants coming from Layla, her mind was frozen on other matters: Freddy hurt Layla because of her? Why? "Layla, did you fall asleep?"

The young woman stared at her, "I dozed off on the couch, but what does that have to do with anything?"

She sighed, fishing through her purse and pulling out forty dollars, "Bradley," she forced the money into his hand, "that's for food and a cab, I have something I need to take care of."

Bradley was now very confused, "What's going on?"

"Just, stay here, and try not to fall asleep, both of you," she rushed out of the hospital and ran to her car, practically shoving her key into the ignition before slumping back in the driver's seat, "what are you doing, Freddy?"

"_...Dani..._"

The voice sounded as if it had been carried by the wind, sending a chill down Dani's spine, "Freddy?"

"_I need you Dani...I need you to set me free..._"

Dani didn't know what he meant: set him free? "Freddy what do you want?"

"_I want to live again, Dani. Help me..._"

She sighed, banging the back of her head against the driver's seat, "What the Hell is going on?"

Finally, after a few minutes, Dani began driving back to the house, everyone that had remained there was shaken up.

"Dani?"

"How is she?"

"Where's Bradley?"

"Is everything alright?"

The young woman was bombarded with questions, and her answer to each one was the same, "Layla's fine," she continued her beeline to her bedroom, shutting the door and locking it behind her, "OK Freddy, let's find out what you want," Dani walked over to the bed and took off her shoes before climbing under the sheets and closing her eyes, letting the softness of the mattress and pillow lull her to sleep.

* * *

When Dani opened her eyes, she noticed that she was in what looked like a boiler room. The dim light from furnace fires highlighted the metal catwalks and steam-spurting pipes, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up. Suddenly, a loud screeching, like nails on a chalkboard, began to fill the air, and Dani could do nothing except cover her ears to try and drown out the awful sound.

"Dani," a rough, raspy voice spoke her name in a singsong monotone.

The young woman's blue eyes opened, finding herself staring at a pair of dusty, brown work boots, "F-Freddy?" she looked up, her eyes finding the distorted, melted flash that was his face. She never would've thought in a million years that he used to be the man she loved; but those eyes, those piercing blue eyes, told her everything. It was still him, he was in there somewhere.

He held out his left hand, "You'll get your clothes dirty," his voice sounded as if he'd been shoved in a blender.

She hesitated for a moment before placing her hand into the rough palm of his own, she could feel the dead, charred skin beneath her fingers, "Freddy...why did you do that to Layla?"

Freddy didn't answer her, merely staring into her eyes as if he'd just met her.

"Freddy? Why did you try to kill Layla?"

"Because she was annoying me," he stated as if it were of no importance.

Dani was shocked, "Because...she was annoying you? Are you kidding me? You almost killed her!"

For what seemed like minutes, Freddy stared at her, completely in shock: this wasn't the Dani he'd known so many years ago. She'd changed a lot, "Dani, you wouldn't understand."

She scoffed, "I understand completely! You wanna get back at everyone for what they did to you? Well you're gonna draw the wrong kind of attention if you do it that way!"

"So help me," he stated plainly, tapping his knives on one of the metal pipes.

"How, Freddy? How do you expect me to help you? I can't do anything! I could barely stop them from killing you!" Dani turned away from him to hide the angry tears that threatened to fall from her eyes, "I can't help you, Freddy...I can't."

Freddy placed his hand on her shoulder, "Dani, you _can_ help me, I know you can."

"How?" she sighed, now turning to face him, "How do you want me to help you?"

"Get me out of here. Bring me back into the real world."

Dani almost laughed: he thought she could do that? He must've gone insane being locked in this purgatorial limbo for so long, "W-What?" she chuckled unbelievably.

"You heard me," Freddy's voice rumbled, "It's not that hard. When you wake up, you just grab hold of me and voila," he flourished his glove, "I'm out there with you."

She sighed, "And if it doesn't work? What if I wake up and you're still stuck in here, Freddy? How are you gonna get out then?"

He pondered for a moment; he hadn't really thought of that because he was so sure that it would work, "Uh..."

"You don't have a plan if that happens," the young woman nodded, "well, let's say for arguement's sake that I bring you out. What are you gonna do? How are you gonna look? Because I highly doubt you're gonna go unnoticed looking like you do," she gestured to his burned physique.

Freddy smirked, "I've got that covered. And as for what I'm gonnna do: I'm gonna make all those sorry fuckers pay for what they did to me...to us."

Dani looked into his eyes, "Freddy...I don't live in Springwood anymore, you know that. I have a life in New York City."

His smirk quickly turned into a grimace of anger, "Are you saying you don't love me anymore?"

"No! Freddy I love you as much as I did when you were killed! I just-I know what you're going to ask of me when...if you get out. It's something I can't do."

Freddy's eyes burned with rage, "Because of that worthless asshole you married instead of me."

Now it was Dani's turn to get angry, "Alex is NOT worthless, Freddy! He was the one person who helped me cope with your death! If I hadn't met him I probably would've killed myself!" she stormed past him to get to one of the burning pipes, "This conversation's over," and with that, she pressed her forearm against the searing-hot metal, waking her up with a short scream of pain.

* * *

Dani sat up straight in bed, her forearm felt like it was on fire, and there was a large, red burn mark from where she'd touched her skin to the pipe. She couldn't believe Freddy had the audacity to call Alex worthless! She quickly climbed out of bed, walking down the hallway to the bathroom to splash some water on her face, staring at her reflection in the mirror: there were dark circles under her eyes, the burn on her arm was starting to blister, and her hair was a mess. After braiding her golden locks quickly, she put some Neosporin on the burn and wrapped it in cotton pads and a bit of gauze before shutting the bathroom door and climbing the stairs. Everyone that had been at the house earlier was still there, making Dani feel even more uncomfortable.

"Dani," Sarah approached her slowly, "are you alright?"

The blonde merely nodded; Sarah was the last person she wanted to talk to right now.

Her former friend sighed, "Look, I know the last time we talked we had a bit of a falling out, but I just wanted to say-"

"A bit of a falling out?" Dani interjected, "Sarah, you got the man I loved killed. The last thing I want to hear is your insincere apology," she snapped, pushing past her and walking into the kitchen to make herself something to eat, until she saw Bradley sitting at the kitchen table, his head in his hands.

"Bradley? Why aren't you at the hospital?" she walked over and sat down in the chair next to him.

He sighed, his shoulders shaking, "Layla...went into cardiac arrest. She-She's..." he couldn't finish the sentence but Dani knew what he meant.

"Bradley," she wrapped her arms around her sobbing brother, "I'm sorry, buddy. I'm sorry."

She let him cry as much as he needed to, he'd been through enough as it was and now he lost Layla, too? Freddy was being unfair, and she was going to end it, one way or another.

**AN: REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**


	13. Is It Freddy? Or Krueger?

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I'm back on track! So please do me a huge favor and review! It gives me a bit of an insight on what you guys are looking for! WARNING: this chapter gets quite graphic, so do take care when reading.

Layla's funeral had been brief, or at least it was in Dani's eyes. The only thing she could think about was how she was going to confront Freddy, and for several moments she thought it would be that easy. Although she knew better; confronting Freddy wasn't going to be easy at all. Bradley had become very distant from the rest of their family, and that factor bothered her greatly.

"Bradley," the young woman walked over to her brother, who was sitting on the far side of their living room, "you can't stay like this forever. Everyone here wants to help you."

He sighed, "No one can help me, Dani. Not even you."

Dani was taken by surprise at this venomous statement, but she let it brush over her, "Are you sure about that?"

"Pretty damn," he sighed, pouring a glass of scotch for himself.

She grabbed the glass of amber liquid from him, "Don't even try to drain your worries away with alcohol. Dad did that, remember?"

Bradley looked at the glass, then at her, and she could see the dark circles under his eyes, "Give me the drink, Dani."

"No," she stated, swigging it back herself, grimacing at the foul taste.

"Give me the glass, then," he reached for the crystal low-baller, but again, his sister pulled it out of his reach, "goddammit Dani!"

Dani looked at him, "How long has it been since you slept?"

She couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt as she watched him rub his hand over his face, "A couple days, but what does that have to do with anything?"

Although there was ultimately nothing she could say to make him believe her, she had to at least try. Putting the glass down, Dani placed her hand atop her brother's, "If I tell you something that sounds...crazy, will you promise not to blow it out of proportion?"

His green eyes were bloodshot, but he nodded, "Sure. Shoot."

She sighed, preparing herself for sounding like a complete lunatic, "Bradley, of course you remember," she swallowed the lump in her throat, "Freddy, right?"

Bradley nodded, "Yeah, of course I do. Why? What's he got to do with this?"

"Bradley...Freddy's killing people in their sleep. In their dreams. That's how Layla died," and right then and there she saw the look of sadness and exhaustion on her brother's face turn into pure rage and disgust.

"Are you serious, Dani? You're making Layla's death into some sort of joke," he clenched his jaw, his knuckles turning white from gripping the table.

Dani tried to reach for his hand again but he pulled away, "Bradley I'm not lying to you!"

"You're sick, you know that? I-I can't believe I spent so many years _wishing_ that you would come back, but now I see why everyone was so happy you left. He fucked you up in so many ways and now you're trying to make him into some sort of boogieman. You're insane, Dani, you need help," he got up from the chair and began walking out of the room.

"Bradley! Bradley!" Dani stumbled out of her seat and rushed after him into the cool night, "Bradley listen to me, I'm not making this up! I saw him he's not dead!"

He sighed, turning to face her, "Dani, do everyone a favor and go back to New York City where you really belong," and with that he got in his car and drove off.

Dani did nothing but stand there, tears rolling down her cheeks: Bradley didn't believe her like she thought he would. As she stood there she heard another car roll to a stop in front of the house, but she couldn't have cared less, until she heard the driver's voice, "Dani?"

She turned sharply, a small glimmer of joy appearing in her eyes, "Alex," she threw her arms around her husband's neck, hugging herself tight against him, "oh God."

Alex held her close, kissing the side of her head, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Dani smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"I hated that I let you come here alone, so I jumped on the first plane I could catch," he smiled briefly before noticing the tears, "babe what's the matter?"

She shook her head, "Nothing, I'm fine."

He nodded, "OK, well let's go inside, then."

Dani took hold of his wrist, "No, actually I uh, I think we should go and stay in a hotel. I can get started on my writing again and you can take some rest and relaxation."

Now Alex was confused, "You don't want to stay with your family?"

"I'm not exactly welcome at the moment," she deadpanned.

His head tilted to the side, "Why is that?"

"Dani?" her aunt walked outside, "what are you doing out here? Who is...Alex? Is that you?"

Dani rolled her eyes, "Yes Aunt Stacy, it's Alex."

She strode over quickly, "Alex! How nice to see you here!"

Alex hugged her, "Good to see you too, Aunt Stacy, I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you. It's a good thing you're here, now maybe Dani will act a bit more civil toward her family."

Dani gaped at her aunt, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Her aunt scoffed, "Oh please Dani. You've been acting as if everyone here did something terrible to you. You haven't said a word to anyone except your brother, who by the way is nowhere to be found, and the rest of your family feels offended."

"I'm not a child anymore, Aunt Stacy, I'll act however the Hell I want! And I really don't care if everyone's offended because there are certain people in there who know they've done something to me and they just don't want to admit it!"

Alex stared at her, "Dani! What's going on?"

She sighed, taking his car keys, "Nothing, let's just go to a hotel," she strode off to the car he'd rented, climbing into the passenger's seat and starting the ignition, waiting for him to get in the driver's seat. When he finally got in the car, she could tell he was confused and a bit angry.

"Dani, what the Hell is going on?"

The young woman sighed, "Can we talk about it later?"

"Are you going to brush it off or tell me the truth?"

"Jesus Christ, Alex, what is your problem?"

"No what's _your_ problem Dani?" he yelled, slamming his fist on the steering wheel.

Dani stared at him, eyes wide: he'd never yelled at her like that, and it scared her, "I...I...when I was eighteen, something happened, something my family did to me, and they thought I was in the wrong, and they never forgave me for it," she looked down at her hands, "and I never forgave them."

Alex sighed, reaching over to push a piece of her hair behind her ear, "Dani...I'm sorry."

She gazed at him, her eyes sparkled with tears, "Don't be."

"Sssh," he wrapped his arms around her, "it's OK. I'm here."

Dani buried her face in his neck, just wanting to stay there, half of her wishing that it were Freddy holding her, "Can we just go?"

Alex nodded, "Yeah, let's go baby," he let go of her, put the car in drive, and started off to the nearest hotel.

* * *

Dani had been trying to get to sleep all night, and for some reason it wouldn't come to her. Was it because she wanted to see Freddy? Or was it because now that she was in the same bed as her husband that her body didn't want to give in to the impulse due to the possible consequences? She sighed, rolling over on her side once again, it was worth a shot; slowly she closed her eyes, giving herself over to the exhaustion that hung in the air about her. As she fell asleep, she felt a warmth radiating on her face, a warmth caused by the steam of the boiler room.

"Freddy?" she looked around, noting that he was nowhere in sight she began walking down the metal gangway, the heat from the pipes around her created a thin layer of persperation on her skin, her clothes clinging to it.

"Dani," a voice choked out behind her, a voice that made her stop in her tracks: was it really him? Slowly she turned, only to be confronted with burnt flesh and a razor-fingered glove.

She took a step back, "Freddy..."

"Dani, don't g-go," he choked again, taking a step toward her, and then she saw he was struggling against it: he didn't want to move closer.

"Freddy, what's going on?" she could see in his eyes that he was battling something, something that wanted to go after her.

His voice wasn't rough, not like it had been before, now it was the voice she knew, the voice that belonged to him, "G-Get out of...here. You have to get ou-out of here, Dani...no!" he gripped the side rail of the gangway, clenching his eyes shut, "I won't...let...you hurt her!"

Dani felt as if she was going to cry, so without thinking she reached out to him, "Freddy..." she took a step toward him and immediately jumped back as his glove came slashing down at her.

"RUN DANI!" Freddy screamed before an evil laugh overcame his voice, the rough scratch of Krueger's monotone replacing Freddy's softness, "That's right Dani...run."

The young woman sprinted down the gangway, almost falling flat on her face as she rounded the corner and jumped down the four steps. She could hear him behind her, the screech of his glove against the metal pipes caused her ears to ring, but she ignored it, running further and further into this nightmarish Hell. Suddenly, she went flying, face-first, into the metal grate beneath her, slamming hard against the floor. Dani couldn't see, move, or breathe; the only thing she could do was pray to whoever was listening that it was her Freddy and not the monster that had consumed him.

She heard his footfalls echoing throughout the boiler room, the metal gangway shaking beneath her bruised body as he moved closert.

"Daaaani," he hummed, scraping his glove along the metal pipes.

She shuddered, resting her head face-down against the grates, "Freddy don't," she whispered, closing her eyes to hide from the already black abyss.

"Come to Freddy, Dani," he chuckled, and she knew at once that it wasn't her Freddy.

"Go away Krueger! Let Freddy go!" she screamed, although her lungs ached.

The screech of his glove grew closer, "Now, now, that's not a nice way to treat your host," he crouched beside her, his breath hot against her ear, "why don't we have some fun? Help you loosen up," his ungloved hand fisted itself in her hair, yanking her up off the ground before slamming her back down, now face-up, pinned beneath him.

Dani cried out in pain as her back hit the metal floor, and there was no use fighting against him; he was stronger than she, "Krueger stop it! NO!"

He laughed menacingly, using his glove like scissors and cutting open her sleep shirt, allowing him to view her almost naked form, "Hmmm no wonder he's got a soft spot for you," he traced her cheek with his left hand, causing her to shudder, "you're a B-class bitch with an A-class body."

She shook angrily beneath him, she could feel whatever he had between his thighs begin to harden, and it disgusted her to think about it, "Freddy..."

"Freddy's not here right now," he tormented, tracing one knife between the valley of her breasts, "he's a little busy."

Dani could only sob as she felt his burned lips assault her chest, his slimy tongue swirling around her nipple as his free hand groped the other, "No, no, no..."

Krueger bit down on her tit, causing her to cry out as he tasted the metallic liquid, "Mmmm," his breath shuddered, his mouth vigorously sliding down her stomach to her scant panties, which were no trouble for his knives to cut through. With a quick snip, the elastic gave way, allowing his lips to curl up into a fiendish smile, "oh Dani, I didn't know you wanted me that bad," his fingers slid up the slick surface of her folds, causing Dani to whimper.

"No..." she clenched her eyes shut, trying to ignore what her body sensed as Freddy.

"You're mouth says no, but your body says yes," he chuckled, leaning down to flick his tongue out at her sensitive nub, gripping her thighs tightly.

Dani writhed beneath him, his tongue now sliding inside of her aggressively, and something invisible held her down, "N-No, stop...stop..." her words came out as helpless moans as he continued, replacing his tongue with two fingers, thrusting them in and out at a fast pace. Krueger watched her face contort, he could see that she was enjoying it, but she didn't want to. He picked up the pace, and he could feel her inner walls clenching around his fingers, her back arching thoughtlessly. Suddenly her moans turned to screams as her entire body shook, her juices coating his fingers as she climaxed. The young woman cried as she felt his fingers leave her body, and she could hear him lick them clean.

"Mmm you taste good, Dani," he teased, forcing her to kneel, "now let's see how well you can work that mouth of yours," he unzipped his pants, pulling out his throbbing cock, which Dani turned away from.

"No."

Wrong answer.

He gripped her hair and forced himself into her mouth, bucking his hips wildly, pushing her head back and forth. He could hear her gagging against his manhood as he fucked her mouth, and her moans were not of pleasure, but of disgust. He chuckled as his breathing hitched, "Oh yeah...that's it," he could feel himself about to cum, so he yanked her hair tight, making it impossible for her to pull away as he exploded, filling her mouth.

Dani tried as hard as she could not to ingest the substance entering her mouth, but with her head forced so close against it, it was difficult. When he finally released her she spat out everything she had in her mouth, gagging up the rest; but she didn't have long. Soon he had forced her against the grates, pulling her arms behind her and pushing his cock, now slick with her saliva and his ejaculate, inside of her, slamming hard. Dani grunted with each thrust, and since she had no energy left to fight him, she relented. His manhood seemed to grow longer inside of her, and her grunts quickly turned to screams and shouts. Krueger's grunts mixed in, their vocals echoing throughout the boiler room, "Mmh, Dani. Cum hard for me baby...mmh!"

"Ah! Ah! AH!" Dani's screams rang against the walls as she felt her entire body wrack with an orgasmic burn, Krueger's hot seed filling her, another repulsing thought. Roughly he pulled out of her, letting her curl up on the gangway.

He sighed, zipping his fly once more, "You're a good fuck, Dani, and you're all mine now."

* * *

Dani woke with a start, sitting up straight and covered in sweat.

"Dani? Baby, you OK?" Alex turned to her quickly, placing his hand on her back, "Jesus you're soaking wet, must've been a bad one."

_Yeah, it was bad alright_, she thought, her entire body ached as if she'd truly been put through everything Krueger had done to her.

"Well, let me get you some new pajamas, you really must've been thrashing about," he held up her torn shirt and broken panties.

Her entire body went numb, her stomach turning, _Oh God, no!_ She shot out of bed and ran to the bathroom, heaving into the toilet.

"Dani!" he ran in after her, pulling her hair out of the way, "Christ what the Hell did you dream about? I need to take you to the hospital!"

"N-No!" she coughed, spitting whatever was left in her mouth out into the toilet before flushing it away, "I'm fine I just...I got overheated."

He sighed, "Obviously, babe why don't we just go home, huh? Springwood seems to be bringing back bad memories."

The young woman shook her head, "No...I'm OK. I need to sleep though."

Alex nodded, "OK, c'mon," he helped her stand, walking her back to bed before going to his suitcase and taking out a large shirt, "here, a bit more comfortable."

She smiled, pulling on his shirt that smelled of the cologne she'd bought him for their first anniversary, that scent and the sent of his skin as she curled up beside him helped her sleep without any more horrific nightmares, one of the very few nights she was able to do so.

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME HAPPY!**


	14. Vendetta

The room was dark, and nothing seemed to exist anymore. Freddy had been in there for God knows how long, and he felt nothing but terror; whatever had consumed him had taken over his entire persona completely, killing almost every child of every parent that played a part in his death. But Freddy didn't want that, it was this monster, this Mr. Hyde of his own creation, that was creating all of this horror. Then he saw how it had treated Dani, how it had defiled her, and he felt his heart shatter. He was responsible for it, it was _his_ body that had done that to her, and he felt disgusted with himself. Suddenly, a bright light shone in his eyes, and Freddy cowered.

"You're so pathetic," the rough voice of Krueger rumbled through the room, "how could she have felt anything for you?"

Freddy shuddered, hiding his face in his arms. He felt the burnt flesh of his other half grip his neck, "S-Stop!" he stared into Krueger's eyes, just like his own yet deformed from fire.

Krueger chuckled, "You're weak. You're nothing," he dropped his whimpy counterpart, staring down at the man, who looked as well as he did before his death, "I make you better. I make you stronger."

"You...make me evil," the man shuddered, trying not to look at him, "you make Dani hate me."

"Ooh but she does hate you, Freddy, she does," he sneered, brushing his glove against the soft skin of Freddy's cheek, "and soon she'll detest the very sight of you."

Freddy felt hot tears sting his eyes, Krueger was right: he was nothing, "Dani..."

* * *

"Freddy..." Dani sighed as she once again looked around her room; Alex had made her come back to talk to Bradley, which was pointless because he hadn't come back home after their fight. She knew her brother had been mad at her, but she'd hoped that he would've calmed down enough to come back home. Her hand brushed against the bedding as she let her mind wander; Freddy was the strongest person she knew, how could he let something as monstrous as Krueger consume him? A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts, but the sour taste of distain filled her mouth when she realized who it was, "What do you want?"

Sarah sighed, leaning against the door frame, "I know you're mad at me still, but I thought I should at least try to talk to you. See how you were."

"And why would you want to do that?" the blonde spoke to the window, not wanting to look at her former friend.

The younger woman ignored the question, stepping into the room and looking around, "We used to have some fun times in this room. Sleepovers, makeovers, girl talk."

Dani clenched her teeth together in an effort not to snap at her, "That night, at the Christmas party...why did you do it? Why did you tell them?"

"I...thought it was the right thing to do. I thought I was protecting you," the red head answered hesitantly.

Shaking her head fervently, the young woman turned to her former friend, anger burning in her blue eyes, "No you didn't. You did it because you believed all the lies that Freddy had killed Christopher. I knew about you two back then, and I didn't care; but the least you could've done back then was actually be my friend and keep my secret," tears now leaked out of the corners of her eyes.

Sarah ran her fingers though her hair, "If I had known, you loved him that much, I wouldn't have."

"You shouldn't have anyway! It wasn't any of your business!" Dani screamed, storming toward her, "You had no right!"

"I did what I thought was right for you! For our friendship!"

_THWACK_.

Dani swung the back of her hand across Sarah's face, "That was long overdue, and our friendship ended long before you told my parents anything," and with that she walked out of the room.

Downstairs, everyone was chatting amongst themselves, Alex sitting in the corner of the room with, to Dani's unbelieving eyes, Bradley. She could see the two of them engrossed in their conversation, and she didn't want to bother them, until she got in earshot and heard what they were talking about.

"...look Alex, I know you and my sister have a great marriage, and I'm happy for you. But I just, I think you should know the truth about Dani's past when she used to live here."

"What are you talking about, Bradley?"

"When Dani was eighteen, she fell in love with this guy. His name was-"

"Bradley, where have you been?" Dani rushed over, wrapping her arms around her brother, "I'm sorry about last night I didn't mean to get angry at you like that!"

The young man looked confused, but hugged her back, "No I'm sorry, Dani, I shouldn't have stormed off like that. It was immature of me."

She nodded, "Yeah, but at least you're home and we can talk about it."

"There's nothing to talk about. It's over, let's leave it that way," he stated, getting up and walking into the kitchen.

Dani watched him walk away, but decided to let it go and sat down, "So, what were you two talking about?"

Alex sighed, looking at the drink in his hands, "You actually. Bradley was telling me about when you were younger, about this guy that you were in love with. He was about to tell me his name before you walked in."

She tensed, "Really...well that's...that's an interesting subject of conversation."

He nodded, "What was his name, Dani?"

"Alex, I don't think now would be the right time to talk about that."

"Why not?"

"Because not a lot of people here liked him, alright?" Dani snapped quietly, the look on her face almost disturbing; she didn't want her family to hear their conversation, because God forbid someone said Freddy's name.

Alex sighed, taking her hand, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be nosy."

She smiled, "You're always nosy, one of the many qualities I married you for."

He chuckled, "Well I'm glad it's a positive factor to our relationship."

"It is, don't worry," her blue eyes sparkled with a slight hint of happiness as she squeezed his hand, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here."

The couple got out of their seats, saying goodnight to their family and friends before leaving, neither one bringing up the conversation again, giving Dani one less thing to worry about.

* * *

Although she tried to have another dreamless night, Dani knew the moment she felt the hot steam against her face that it wasn't going to be that easy, but one thing disturbed her: there was no sound of footfalls, no screeching knives, and no vicious laughs. Krueger wasn't here? Was it Freddy this time? She didn't want to talk, she didn't want to move, Christ she didn't even want to breathe without knowing which one of them she'd find in her nightmare.

"Dani," his voice quivered with fear from behind her.

She gasped, turning around to face him, "Freddy?" her eyes grew wide with shock when she saw him: his face was bloody and bruised, his shirt was torn to shreds, and lacerations covered his body. "Freddy!" Dani rushed toward him, catching him as he collapsed against the rail, "What did he do to you?"

His piercing eyes gazed at her lifelessly, "Dani...I'm so sorry...for everything."

"Sssh, don't even try saying what I think you're going to say," tears involuntarily formed in her eyes, "you're not leaving me again."

Freddy sighed, "But you have Alex. You don't need me...anymore."

Dani pushed his hair away from his eyes, taking his face gently in her hands, "I do need you. I've always needed you, Freddy. I never stopped loving you. Ever."

"How sweet."

A loud clang sent Dani flying against the rail, the metallic taste of blood filling her mouth as she cracked her face against the bar.

"DANI!" Freddy cried, reaching out to grab her as she fell practically into his lap.

Krueger chuckled, resting his boot-clad foot on Dani's ankle, "For such a strong-minded bitch, you really are weak."

She looked up at Krueger angrily, "Let...Freddy...go."

He smirked, "Sorry, wrong answer," he pressed his foot down hard on her ankle until the three of them heard an audible crack.

"AAAAH!" Dani cried out, her ankle throbbed in agony, her hands gripped Freddy's arms posessively.

Freddy looked at Krueger, "Leave her alone! Stop it!"

"Or what, Freddy? What are you gonna do?" Krueger stepped forward, taking Freddy by the collar of his sweater and tossing him against the hot pipes, causing him to scream, "You're worthless."

"AAAAAAH!" Freddy cried, falling against the gangway, his hands, neck, and chest burned ferociously.

The woman looked to her left, seeing him sprawled on the gangway in pain only added to her anger, "Let Freddy go!"

Krueger walked over to her, grabbing her by the beck, "Or what?"

She spit in his eye, "Fuck. You."

He growled, wiping his face, "That can be arranged," he tossed her against the metal beneath them, tearing at her shorts, "is this what you had in mind?"

Dani struggled against him, "Freddy! Freddy help me!"

Suddenly, Krueger collapsed on top of her, and all was still. Her eyes glanced upward to see Freddy standing there, a pipe in his hand, "C'mon," he helped her up and held her close, "oh God I'm so sorry, Dani. I'm so sorry."

She sighed, flinging her arms around his neck, "Freddy..."

He pressed his lips against hers roughly, kissing her as if it were the first time. Dani was immediately transported to happier memories, the two of them just enthralled with one another. She'd missed him so much she had no idea what to do with the fact that he wasn't even alive.

Freddy pulled away, pushing her hair out of her face, "What's wrong?"

Dani played with a piece of loose fabric on his sweater, "You're dead. I can't deal with you just being in my dreams, Freddy. I want to be with you, and if it takes killing myself I'll do it."

He shook his head, "I wouldn't let you do that to Alex, he's helped you through too much already, I can't let him lose you."

She stared at him through misty eyes, "You'd give me up, just to see me happy?"

Freddy hugged her tight against his body, "I'd let him have you, only as long as I knew that you still love me."

"Freddy, I'll always love you," she kissed his cheek, inhaling the scent of mulch and leaves, "always."

He sighed, burying his face in her hair, taking in the sweet aroma of strawberries, "I love you so much, Dani."

"How sweet."

The two of them turned around to see Krueger standing there, his eyes burning with anger, "Now, let me show you how it feels," he swung the pipe hard against Dani's back, sending her flying over the rail.

"NO!" Freddy rushed to the rail, hoping to catch her hand before she hit the ground, but she was nowhere to be seen. He exhaled with relief: she'd woken up.

* * *

Dani jolted awake, her back screaming in pain, but she ignored it; she still felt warm from being in his arms, she pulled her shirt up to her nose and could smell him. She still had her Freddy, and it comforted her, but also gave her a new vendetta: Krueger would pay, and she would set Freddy free.

**AN: Reviews make me happy!**


	15. The Truth

**AN: Hello all of my dear Freddy lovers! Sorry I've been MIA for so long, life has been busy but since Halloween is Monday I figured I'd give you a little treat filled with some wonderful tricks (sorry had to get my cheesy moment in :D) Anyway here is the newest chapter to this beloved story of mine, hope you enjoy!**

"You got your ankle into quite a mess didn't you Mrs. Vlassis?" the doctor stated as he went over the x-rays that had been taken of her broken ankle. Dani sighed, feeling the weight of the cast that now encased her lower leg, Alex standing beside the bed, worry on his face. She hadn't known how to explain to him what had happened, or even how it had happened, but she had made up the excuse that she had gone to get some ice and the machine on their floor was broken. So, she took the stairs and slipped, falling and breaking her ankle. He believed it, and immediately took her to the hospital, where she had been now for the past fouteen hours.

She hadn't seen Freddy when she was under anesthetics, which relieved her, but it also frightened her. What was Krueger doing to him? Was he alright? All of these questions made her head spin, and as the doctor dragged on about how she had to take care of her ankle while it was in the cast, she rested her head back against the pillow and closed her eyes.

"Dani? Sweetheart are you OK?" Alex asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded slowly, "Mmhmm, just really tired I guess."

The doctor looked at her, "I'll let you get some rest Mrs. Vlassis, I'm sure your husband can fetch us if you need anything."

Alex shook his hand, "Thanks doc."

Dani waved her hand tiredly, "Thank you, doctor."

Once the door shut behind the elderly man, Alex sat down in the chair beside the hospital bed, "Your brother came to see you while you were in surgery. He and I had a long talk."

The young woman opened her eyes, "What about?"

His dark eyes found hers, "Who's Freddy, Dani?"

She froze, her eyes shooting open wide: Bradley had told him. Bradley had told him everything, she was sure of it. "What did Bradley tell you? You already know the answer to that question if the two of you had such a long conversation."

Alex didn't budge, "I want to hear it from your own lips, Danielle."

That surprised her, him calling her by her full first name, but after thinking it over she figured there was no use hiding it anymore, "Freddy, was a man in my life a long time ago. He and I had a very close relationship."

"Extremely close, so I've been told," he snapped.

She glared at him, "If you know everything about my past why don't you tell me then, Alex?"

He glared back just as hard, "Fine then! Freddy Krueger was a thirty-five year old man that you slept with when you were just eighteen years old! It was disgusting, Dani! He molested your brother and his classmates!"

"Those were childish lies! It was more thank just a fuck, Alex! I loved him, he loved me! We were..." her voice trailed off, she didn't want to tell him that they were going to get married.

"Were what, Dani? You and that _psycho_ were going to what?" he sneered, now obviously very angry at her.

"We were going to get married, Alex. That ring that I always used to wear when we were dating, wasn't my mother's, Freddy had given it to me."

She could tell the moment she said that, Alex's heart broke, the sadness in his eyes far too obvious for anyone to miss, "You were...you were going to get married."

Dani felt tears welling up in her eyes, "That's why no one in my family likes me, they thing that I'm disgusting! They killed him, Alex, they burned him alive because of that stupid rumor that he was molesting the kids in Bradley's preschool class! None of that was true!"

"Enough, I've heard enough," he held up his hand to silence her, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes, "you...you expect me to believe that after all that, you just forgot about him and married me? Was there any point in time in our relationship that you wished I was him?"

She choked back a sob, a knife of anguish piercing her heart; this was the question she hadn't even answered for herself. Did she wish she'd married Freddy instead of Alex? "I...I don't know. Alex, I'm sorry! You have to believe me!"

He stood, grabbing his coat from the back of the chair, never once looking at her again.

"Alex! Alex!" she cried, her leg burning in pain as she twisted, trying to reach for his arm to stop him, but it was no use. He left the room, slamming the door behind him, and her heart broke. Sobs poured out of her that had been held in for years, sobs of anger, of sorrow, and of guilt. Two of the nurses had to poke their heads in just to see what was wrong with her, but she just screamed at them to get out. No one came into her room again for the rest of the night, leaving her to cry for hours and hours on end.

* * *

The next morning, Dani's doctor had quickly stopped in to inform her that she could go home, and to her surprise, her brother had come to get her. As she was signing yet another release form, she heard a knock on the door, pulling her attention away from the nurse.

"Dani, are you OK?" Bradley questioned, holding the door open for the young woman exiting the room, leaving both brother and sister alone.

She sighed, keeping her gaze off of him, "What do you want, Bradley? Don't have enough to talk to my husband about anymore so you've decided to come bother me?"

He sighed, rubbing his hand over his face, "He needed to know the truth, Dani."

"_Your_ version of the truth, you mean. The family's version of the truth, not _my_ story. Not the real story," she snapped, finally bringing her eyes to meet his, anger glazed over her arctic blue orbs.

Bradley walked closer, sitting down in the chair, "What happened back then, wasn't something any of the kids in my class could explain, Dani. We were violated, it wasn't something you project to the world."

She sat up, "It didn't mean Freddy had to be burned alive, Bradley! He didn't deserve that! He didn't touch you! Any of you!"

"You weren't there! You don't know what he did!" he shot back.

"I WOULD HAVE KNOWN! HE WOULD HAVE TOLD ME!" she screamed, her face turning red with anger, "Get out. GET OUT NOW!"

Bradley stood, "I'm taking you home, then when you're cleared to fly you're on the next flight back to New York City."

Dani glared at him, "Thanks to you I don't have a home to go to, Bradley. Alex is probably furious enough with me to file for divorce. Thank you."

"You deserve at least that," he mumbled, slamming the door behind him.

She stared in the direction that he'd left, hearing that last sentence out of his mouth was like a knife to the heart: she'd been hurt more than he knew, and he had the audacity to say that she _deserved _to lose Alex? She sighed, resting back against the pillows and closing her eyes, wanting so desperately to be back with Freddy, "I need you, Freddy. I need you now more than ever."

* * *

Soot; that's all she smelled was soot. When Dani opened her eyes she found herself in a dark room, light coming through a single window covered with layers and layers of dust didn't help her vision at all. The smell of burnt cloth and wood filled her nostrils, warmth coming from a small furnace in the corner sent a chill of comfort down her spine. Where was she? She looked down at her ankle and noticed that the cast wasn't there, but she could feel its weight on her leg. Suddenly, the door flew open, and Freddy was tossed roughly to the floor in front of her, the door slamming shut just as fast as it had opened. She knelt down beside him, hearing his sobs of pain, seeing the fresh burns on his arms, hands, and neck.

"Freddy, oh God Freddy I'm so sorry," she felt tears fill her eyes as she helped him to sit up, tearing at her shirt and covering the worst of the burns.

His sad eyes found hers, full of pain, "Dani...Dani does he know you're here?"

She shook her head, "No, but just relax, OK? I'm here with you, and that's all that matters."

He smiled quickly, "But...Alex."

"Alex knows, not the truth but he knows, and he couldn't handle it like I thought he could," she sighed, running her fingers soothingly through his hair, "he asked, if there was any point in time during our relationship that I had wished he were you. My answer was I didn't know, but I do know, Freddy, and that answer is yes. I've wished you were him from the moment I met him. I wanted to be with you forever so bad that I even thought of killing myself once or twice," Dani felt her hot tears running down her cheeks as her eyes met his, "I love you Freddy. I'll never stop loving you as much as I do."

Freddy placed a burned hand on her cheek, "I love you Dani, I'll always love you."

She brought her lips to his tentatively, not wanting to cause him any more pain than he'd already been through. Freddy kissed her back lovingly, having missed the feeling of her skin against his. Slowly he slid his tongue across her lips, feeling her mouth open, allowing him to plunge his tongue within its familiar warmth. He danced his tongue with hers in a fit of passion, pulling her flush against his chest, ignoring the pain shooting through his arms and hands.

Dani moaned low in her throat, sliding her hand under his sweater, feeling the familiar ripples and crevices in his skin, now several new scars from Krueger's torture sessions had formed, giving her fingertips new sensations to memorize. A loud bang caused the two of them to break apart, "It's him," Freddy placed a kiss on her forehead, "wake up, Dani, don't let him hurt you any more."

Dani kissed him again, "I will get you out of here, Freddy. I'll bring you back to me."

He nodded, watching as she willed herself awake, disappearing before his eyes before the door opened up again, a smirk of confidence on his lips, "She's not here you bastard."

* * *

Dani's eyes shot open, seeing a wheelchair and her brother in front of her, "Time to go home, Dani," Bradley stated, seeing the flushed look on her face making him curious.

Ignoring him, she slowly climbed out of the bed and into the chair, allowing him to wheel her down to the car, before handing her the new pair of crutches she was told to use, and getting into the passenger's seat. Her mind was on other things during that long drive back to the house; Alex, Freddy, Krueger, Freddy, Alex, the names just spun in her head like a ferris wheel, and it wasn't stopping any time soon. Resting her head on the glass of the window she sighed, trying to think of how she was going to free Freddy from Krueger's evil hold on him. She would figure it out, and she would succeed, no matter what she needed to do.

**AN: So like I said please review if you can! Here's your Halloween treat from me! HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! :D**


End file.
